Quand les fées rencontrent des pirates
by sandou01
Summary: Et si un événement faisait basculer nos fées dans le monde des pirates? Que ce passerait il? Voilà l'histoire de nos mages préféré qui vont en faire l'expérience, alors venez avec nous vivre cette aventure qui, nous l'espérons vous passionneras.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sept longues années qu'ils avaient disparue, sept longues années toute la guilde avait attendue leur retour. Aujourd'hui leur vœux allait s'exaucer au plus grand bonheur de tous.

En attendant la guilde était comme à son habitude silencieuse, Macao s'inquiétait pour son fils qu'il ne voyait plus sourire. Wakabe buvait au bar en compagnie d'un autre membre de Fairy tail.

Le clame plat qui régnait fut troublé par la fracassante entré des mages de la guilde Twilight Orge. C'était la nouvelle guilde qui se devait de protéger Magnolia depuis la déchéance de notre guilde favorite. Mais celle ci était remplie de mage peu scrupuleux et peu appréciable. Ils venaient comme à leur habitude réclamer de l'argent car pour survivre Fairy tail avait du emprunter de l'argent, ils s'étaient malheureusement endettés.

Mais comme toujours ils n'avaient pas l'argent, le meneur de la nouvelle guilde s'énerva leur ordonnant de payer. L'homme brun assit à côté de Wakabe serra les dents, il aurait voulu les faire déguerpir mais il avait promis de ne rien faire. Au contraire de tous, Roméo se révolta affirmant qu'ils ne leur devaient rien et qu'ils pouvaient sans aller. Cette rébellion ne fut pas du goût du chef de la bande qui s'énerva prêt à abattre sa massue géante sur le jeune homme. Le brun toujours au bar ce leva prestement pour le protéger, mais il n'eu pas besoin d'intervenir car le bandit vola pour s'écraser contre le mur en face de l'entrée.

Tous ceux qui étaient présent avaient écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement, les autres mages de Twilight ogre furent assommer. Une silhouette se dessina derrière l'amas de poussière, un sourire reconnaissable entre tous, et prononça une simple phrase qui mit tout le monde en émoi.

- On est rentré!

Ils étaient la devant les portes, chacun faisait des réflexions différente sur leur retour de sept ans, et tous étaient heureux d'être là. Le jeune homme se rassit sur sa chaise ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait mais tout ceux qu'il connaissait versaient des larmes de bonheur. Un sourire traversa ses lèvres, il reprit alors son verre pour le boire tranquillement.

Chacun salua les anciens membres disparut, Mirajane repris son rôle de servante, le maître la suivie pour boire un coup. Mais ils s'arrêtaient d'un geste regardant l'homme accoudé au bar.

- Tient un nouveau?! Fit Makarov  
- Comment t'appelle tu? Demanda Mirajane.  
- C'est quoi ta magie?  
- Ou est ta marque?  
- Depuis quand est tu là?  
- Bats toi contre moi!

Les questions et les exclamations fusaient de toute par pour connaitre le nouveaux. Macao pria tout le monde de se calmer pour le laisser parler.

- Je vous raconterais mon histoire plus tard, profitez plutôt de vos retrouvailles ! Dit-il en levant jovialement son verre.  
- Dit-nous tout de même comment tu t'appelle. Souligna Lucy avec curiosité.  
- Ace, Portgas D Ace.

* * *

Salut! Voici le prologue de ma fiction Crossover mélangeant les univers de Fairy tail et One piece, de manga énorme que j'aimerais voir ce confronter. Alors fan de ses mangas venez lire cette toute nouvelle histoire.


	2. L'arrivé d'Ace chez les fées

**Chapitre 1 l'arrivé d'Ace chez les fées**

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux ans qu'il avait rejoint la guilde, il l'avait intégré par reconnaissance envers eux et parce qu'il avait finit par s'attacher à eux. En faite son histoire commençait réellement il y a deux ans.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le changement de décor, il était allongé par terre, les bruits de guerre autour avaient cessé. Les pleurs de son frère avaient disparue, seul le calme régnait, il pensait être mort mais il entendit finalement un cri et quelqu'un qui appelait de l'aide, c'est à ce moment la qu'il ferma les yeux, pensant ne jamais les rouvrirent.

Ce jour la Roméo était partie en forêt après une dispute avec son père, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui ci ce laissait faire par Twilight Ogre, si seulement Natsu était encore là, il les aurait remis à leur place. Le fils Combolt était donc d'une humeur rageuse, il entendit alors un bruit sourd, comme un corps qui tombe à terre. Il partie en direction du bruit, légèrement suspicieux car personne ne traînait dans cette zone à par la vielle sorcière, je veux dire Polyussica.

Il tomba alors sur le corps d'un homme brun, un trou béant au milieu du dos, couché dans une mare de sang. Il fit ce que toute personne aurait fait à ce moment, il hurla d'effrois et se mit à appeler au secours. Son père qui était partie à sa recherche l'entendit et couru dans sa direction, il lâcha une exclamation de stupeur en arrivant sur les lieux. La dame qui habitait la forêt vient alors à leur rencontre pour les punir d'avoir oser troubler le calme, mais quand elle vit le corps elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle ordonna alors au plus vieux de conduire le jeune homme chez elle, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Elle s'attela à le soigner, mais la blessure était sérieuse, la mage n'avait jamais vue une blessure pareil, le plus jeune des mages avait décidé de resté aider. Il fallut trois jours et trois nuits à Polyussica pour pouvoir stabilisé la vie du brun. Après ce temps il resta profondément endormi mais sa vie n'était plus en danger.

- Va t-il se réveiller Polyussica ? Demanda Roméo  
- J'en sais rien. Fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Le mage n'osa rien rajouter, connaissant les sauts d'humeurs de la vielle femme il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Il revient tout les jours voir le blessé, il se sentait concerné par la vie de cet homme qu'il avait trouvé agonisant, et contre toute attente la mage le laissa faire. Quelques semaines après le jeune homme se réveilla enfin mais avec quelques difficultés.

Roméo dormait sur la chaise à côté du lit, habillé de façon à ressembler à son modèle, une écharpe autour du coup. Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- Lu-Luffy?  
- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Luffy mais lui c'est Roméo, il t'a trouvé il y a pratiquement un mois en forêt à moitié mort. Souffla une voix féminine.  
- Mais, qui est vous ? S'enquit-il de demander  
- Normalement quand on est polie on se présente d'abord ! C'est pour ça que je déteste les humains!

Elle avait crié, mais ne l'avait pas jeté dehors, elle avait tout de même une conscience. Le brun pris légèrement peur sur le coup, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à la jeune femme. Le cri avait réveillé le jeune mage, il se frotta les yeux et quand il les ouvrit, il pu constater que l'homme avait les yeux ouvert et le regardait. On pu voir un micro sourire illuminé le visage du mage de feu mais celui ci disparue aussitôt.

Il se présenta et Ace fit de même. Le jeune garçon, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était tout heureux de ce réveille et partie en vitesse à la guilde prévenir tout le monde. Le blessé voulu se lever mais Polyussica se retourna alors vers lui avec un air sévère.

- Je te déconseille de te lever, tu es encore bien trop affaiblie ! Conseille la vieille femme.  
- Je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois retrouver mon frère et mon père. Rétorqua faiblement Ace.  
- Tu ne les trouveras pas.  
- Que... Comment ça? Ils sont... morts ? Demanda Ace la boule au ventre.  
- Je n'en ais aucune idée.  
- Alors pourquoi dite vous que je ne les retrouverais pas ? Questionna t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Car ils sont restés dans le monde ou tu viens, et toi tu es dans le nôtre.

Il la regarda sans comprendre un traître mot à ce qui lui semblait être du charabia. La mage guérisseuse sembla s'impatienter pas très contente que le jeune homme l'y voit pas très clair.  
Elle lui fit comprendre que le monde ou il avait grandit et celui ci était des mondes parallèles et que s'il voulait retrouver sa famille, ce ne serait certainement pas ici. L'information assimilé, Ace la prit tout d'abord pour une folle, sans lui faire remarquer de peur qu'elle s'énerve plus car elle était loin d'être commode et normale la vielle bourrique.

Une petite troupe de personne arriva alors devant la maison, loin d'être très accueillante, l'amie de Makarov commença à leur hurler dessus en agitant son balais en l'air, sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous venir ici comme ça leur plaisait, et que le malade avait besoin de repos. Seul deux personnes furent autorisées à rentré, Macao et son fils.

Le plus vieux s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit demandant au bel adolescent comment il allait, Macao se présenta ensuite, et comme Polyussica lui avait parlé des origines du jeune, il commença à lui parler un peu de ce monde. Il l'informa ici que la magie était présente partout, le brun fronça les sourcils se demandant ou il avait bien pu atterrir et par quelle miracle.  
Le 4ème maître de la guilde soupira, comment expliquer à un étranger de ce monde le mot magie et son fonctionnement ?  
Il tendit alors sa main vers le jeune homme et fit apparaître dans sa paume une boule de feu violette.

- Hein ? Mais c'est impossible. Bafouilla Ace.  
- Si, ça existe, beaucoup d'entre nous on des pouvoirs spéciaux.  
- Non je ne parle pas des gens qui pratique la magie, mais je suis le seul à pouvoir contrôler le feu, après tout les fruits du démon sont uniques.

Il avança sa main à son tour et enflamma le bout de ses doigts. Macao lui expliqua alors qu'ici plusieurs personnes pouvaient utiliser la magie, qu'elle pouvait se représenter sous différentes formes.  
Macao finit par lui expliquer ce qu'était une guilde, il alla jusqu'à lui parler du conseil de la magie aussi.

L'homme aux poings ardents était légèrement perdu mais il n'était pas un simple d'esprit et fini par comprendre, à peu près, ce qui lui était arrivé. La famille Combolt fini par rentrer chez eux, laissant le brun et la rosée.  
Ace perdit son regard dehors, il pensa à son frère, comment allait il ? Le croyait-il mort ? Tant de question sans réponse, il finit par se rendormir épuisé par tant de nouveau événement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Polyussica l'autorisa à sortir, ou plutôt, vue qu'il était entièrement guérit, elle lui demanda de déguerpir. Malheureusement il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de ce monde à par ce que lui en avait dit Macao. Il était sans un sous et à la rue comme un clochard, il marcha donc dans la ville de Magnolia, histoire de se familiariser un peu avec ce monde, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Ace-ni-san!  
- Salut Roméo. Dit-il, reconnaissant le jeune garçon de 13 ans.  
- Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part ou aller pour ce soir ?  
- Il semblerait oui. Soupira le brun, lassé par cette situation.  
- Vient chez nous, nous avons la place à la guilde ! Proposa Roméo.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il accepta la proposition et il fut tiré jusqu'à une petite ferme par le jeune garçon. Ils y entrèrent et Roméo présenta le nouvel arrivant. Celui ci put faire la connaissance des personnes présente, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, Lucky...

Ces personne étaient vraiment amusante à leur façon et peu commune, mais il pu constater qu'une profonde tristesse planait au dessus de leur tête. La raison lui était encore inconnue et il n'osa pas demander les raisons.  
Kinana le conduisit à une chambre se trouvant à l'étage du dessus, ils s'en servaient comme infirmerie mais vue qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de demande de mission, personne ne risquait de se blesser réellement. Il avait donc l'autorisation de venir dormir ici, ce qui était généreux de la part de la guilde se trouvant dans un état bien misérable.

Il passa les premier jours dans une bibliothèque en ville, mais il ne absolument trouvait rien sur les mondes parallèle, pourtant Fairy tail avait l'air au courant de pas mal de chose.  
Il découvrit l'histoire de cet univers, comment celui ci était organisé, mais rien sur le fait qu'il existait des mondes similaires.

Il avait dû y passer une bonne semaine à chercher mais il ne trouvait rien.  
Il partie donc pour la guilde espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrais l'éclaircir sur la situation. Quand il rentra il fut surpris de voir des personnes de la guilde Twilight Orge, celle ci réclamait de l'argent au maître. Il lui donna le peu d'économie qu'ils avaient.

Le brun aurait voulu intervenir mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment la situation il laissa donc faire. Puis il se dirigea à son tour vers Macao et le questionna.

- Dite Macao, savez vous comment on accède au monde parallèle ?  
- Je ne sais pas hélas. Soupira t-il.  
- Alors comment savez vous qu'ils en existent ? S'étonna le pirate.  
- Car certain d'entre nous y sont allé.

Le fils de Gol.D Roger lui demanda qui pouvait être ces personnes, il voulait absolument retourner dans son monde. Toutes les personnes présentes firent silence, le frère de Luffy ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ne demanda pas d'avantage d'explications.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune mage de feu finit par lui expliquer que Huit d'entre eux y étaient allés, et que ces mêmes personnes avaient disparue cinq ans plus tôt avec toute une île engloutie par l'attaque d'un dragon noir.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, des animaux mythiques existaient dans ce monde ?  
Il ne posa pas plus de question en voyant le mage des plantes se mettre à pleurer en prononçant le prénom d'une certaine Reby. Voilà donc ce qui pesait sur le moral de ces gens ?  
Le lendemain, il repartie à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus. Il y découvrit une brochure de journal.

"Durant leur examen de rang S sur l'île de Tenrô, les vingt mages de la guilde numéro un do royaume de Fiore, Fairy tail, furent attaquer par le dragon noir Acnologia. Son attaque balaya l'île dans son intégralité, nous laissant peu d'espoir pour retrouver l'un des mages vivant. C'est une vrai perte pour le royaume."

Ace reposa le papier sur la table, il avait espérer trouver une information lui permettant de retrouver ces quelques personnes, qui auraient pu l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Il avait espérer pouvoir retrouver ces mages et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups, il rendait le sourire aux gens qui l'avaient chaleureusement accueillit et il rentrait dans son monde. Mais apparemment ils n'avaient pas simplement disparu, ils étaient mort.

Il soupira d'un air las, Luffy devait sûrement être inconsolable et son père que faisait il ? Avait il péri à cause de ses blessures, non il était bien trop puissant pour que ça arrive, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas une personne s'approcher.

- Tout va bien Ace-san ?  
- Oui merci Kinana. Répondit-il sans entrain.

Elle remarqua la brochure posée devant lui, son regard se teinta d'une lueur de mélancolie. Elle commença à lui parler des mages disparut, d'après ce qu'elle racontait la vie à Fairy tail était bien plus gai avant. Tous ce considéraient et se considèrent toujours comme une grande famille, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux avant.

Cette perte les avaient tous grandement affecter, à commencer par la perte du maître Makarov Dreyar, l'équivalent d'un père. A cette comparaison, l'homme au poing ardent ne put que comprendre sa douleur, barbe blanche avait été comme un père pour lui et il s'était fait blessé gravement pour lui, a sa plus grande honte.

Notre jeune et beau jeune homme aux poings ardents était troublé par les similitudes entre la guilde Fairy Tail et son équipage, d'ailleurs eux comment se sentaient ils ? Étaient-ils tous aussi effondrés que ces magiciens et magiciennes ? Mais surtout il se posa la question : comment il allait vivre de ne plus les revoir eux et son frère ?

- Vous devez sûrement vous sentir seul ? Lui fit Kinana.

Elle avait visé juste, il se sentait abandonné sans aucun point de repaire, sans aucune attache, il pouvait faire une croix sur le fait de les revoir. Et même si ça sonnait comme une évidence, il ne pouvait si résoudre, il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui savait passer d'un monde à l'autre, si certain l'avait fait pourquoi pas d'autres ?

Il prit alors la décision de partir à travers tout le royaume de Fiore afin de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Il avait voyagé de ville en ville durant six mois, en passant par Hargeon et Acalypha, mais il ne trouvait aucun indice, loin de se décourager il continua.  
Il avait pu apprendre pas mal de chose sur ce monde, le flibustier avait pu rencontrer les amis des mages féeriques surtout. La rencontre qui l'avait marqué était un homme aux cheveux blanc qui passait son temps à ce désapé, drôle de coutume, et selon ce dernier il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette habitude plutôt inhabituel...

Il avait aussi pu rencontrer un groupe de jeunes hommes, trois lui faisant penser à un Boys-Band et le dernier passant sont temps à renifler tout ce qu'il bougeait, à parler de parfums et à crier Men à sa guise.  
Et tout un tas d'autres mages plus loufoque et attachants les uns que les autres, il lui arriva aussi de tomber sur deux jeune hommes étrange, un blond et un ténébreux, tout deux accompagnés de deux chats volants, il ne s'était pas attarder car de ce qu'il avait vue, ils n'étaient pas des plus fréquentable et pas spécialement appréciable non plus.

Un jour il tomba sur un groupe de jeune qui martyrisait un plus petit qu'eux, s'il n'était pas du genre à s'en mêler, cette fois là ce-fut différent, comme une impression de déjà vue qu'il le poussa à aider le plus jeune et plus faible.

- Aller dit nous ou t'as caché ton "trésor"!  
- Ouais nous aussi on aimerait s'amuser avec !  
- Lâchez-moi, je ne dirais rien de toute façon ! Cria le plus petit.

Ace se chargea de mettre une correction aux trois petits voyous puis aida le plus jeune, bizarrement il lui rappelait Luffy, son petit frère.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les trois jeunes gamins étaient des fils de noble, ainsi quand il vit les soldats arriver pour l'arrêter, il fut désagréablement surpris, mais il se laissa faire néanmoins, le beau et jeune pirate n'était pas dans son monde et il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuie avant d'avoir pu trouver un moyen de rentrer.  
Il était censé être enfermé un mois, mais quelle importance, par rapport à la prison sous-marine d'Impel down, cette cellule était un vrai paradis, bon un mois ça ne l'arrangeait pas spécialement mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ace n'avait pas de quoi payer de toute façon, un montant de 11 300 joyaux pour pouvoir sortir, ce n'était pas la même monnaie qu'il utilisait en plus.

Mais quelques jours plus tard il pu sortir à sa grande surprise, et quand il fut à l'extérieur trois personnes l'attendaient, l'une avait une longue chevelure verte, un autre de court cheveux brun et une troisième personne, qui était un jeune enfant de 13 ans, avait aussi de court cheveux noir.

- Vo-vous?  
- Salut Ace-ni-san !  
- Et bien tu t'es mit dans de beaux draps, tu as eu de la chance qu'on passait dans le coin sinon tu en aurais eu pour un sacré moment. Sourit Biska.

Sa dette venait d'augmenter, voilà maintenant que les fées lui payaient son ticket de sortie, il rentra avec eux jusqu'à la guilde. Le fils adoptif de Barbe Blanche ne pouvait pas les laisser rentrer et repartir seul, en plus il leur était reconnaissant, il n'allait pas leur fausser compagnie.  
Arrivé à Fairy tail, ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et Macao vint de suite le voir, lui apportant de quoi boire en même temps.

- Et bien mon garçon, tu me rappelle Natsu, quoi qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouver enfermé, il s'enfuyait toujours avant. Dit-il en rigolant de gaieté de cœur.

Mais il ne rit pas longtemps car des mages de la guilde Twilight Orge venait de faire leur entrée, réclamant comme à chaque fois de l'argent. Le 4ème maître des fées leur demanda de leur accorder un délai de plus, il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent car il venait d'avoir une légère dépenses. Ce qui ne fut pas du goût de Thibo, le chef du groupe qui le mit à terre, pointant sa massue sur lui.

- Ça suffit, toi et ta guilde de minable, vous avez intérêt de payer ce que vous nous devez ! Lui cracha t-il au visage.

Cette menace déplût énormément à Ace qui s'approcha dangereusement du mastodonte, mais Wakabe l'en empêcha. Mais l'homme aux poings ardents bouillonnait littéralement, en plus de ça il avait bien compris que la dépense à laquelle avait fait allusion le maître de la guilde était sa sortie de prison. Il jura silencieusement, non seulement c'était de sa faute mais en plus de ça, on menaçait des gens qui avaient bon cœur et envers qui il était redevable.

Quand enfin ils leur donnèrent le peu d'économie qu'ils avaient, la bande de mage barbare repartirent dans leur guilde de Twilight Ogre. Portgas s'inclina respectueusement devant les mages de Fairy Tail, leur promettant de rembourser pour sa sortie de prison et de les aider autant qu'il le pouvait.

Macao lui sourit, et lui fit une tape amicale avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir, il affirma que ce n'était pas la peine et que tout cela était normale, car pour eux Ace faisait déjà partie de la famille que composait Fairy tail.  
C'est ainsi que le fils de Gol.D Roger devint une nouvelle fée de la guilde, faisant des missions et cédant l'argent à la guilde, il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait avec eux et s'il allait rentrer chez lui un jour ou l'autre, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui, c'était d'aider ces magiciens fort chaleureux et accueillant.

Il fit la marque de Fairy tail dans le bas gauche du dos de couleurs violet sombre, en dessous du tatouage de barbe blanche, qu'il s'était fait refaire durant son périple à travers le monde dans laquelle il était coincé. Désormais, c'était une preuve d'attachement envers ces mages.

* * *

Hello, bon voici ce premier chapitre, je suis dessus depuis fevrier mais j'hésitait à le mettre en ligne mais finalement voilà. Un ami fan de One piece ma tout de même pas mal aidé, donc bon ce n'est pas ma correctrice habituel qui à corriger, même si elle reste la number one! Enfin bon passons comment vous trouvez?

Laissez moi vos avis c'est super important pour moi.


	3. Retour à la routine

**Chapitre 2 Retour à la routine**

Après avoir finit de raconter son arrivée à la guilde, Natsu s'approcha de lui les yeux brillant d'une lueur que tous connaissait que trop bien.

- Ace : vient t'battre, j'veux voir c'que t'as dans l'ventre ! Dit-il.

Tout le monde fit un soupir blasé, même après sept ans d'absence celui là n'avait toujours pas changé, ni physiquement, ni mentalement. Le brun rigola, cette nouvelle ambiance qui animait Fairy tail lui rappelait le temps qu'il avait passé sur le Mobidick avec sa "famille". Ça lui avait manqué, il arriverait donc surement à s'y faire et s'intégrer en peu de temps. Lucy poussa son coéquipier afin que celui ci se rasseye et qu'elle puisse mieux voir la nouvelle fée de la guilde.

- Accepterais-tu de nous parler de ton monde s'il te plaît ? Demanda la sulfureuse blonde.  
- Avec plaisir... Fit-il tout sourire.

Il leur parla donc des pirates, de Barbe blanche, Grande Line, le nouveau monde, beaucoup était fascinés par son histoire, les yeux pétillants de rêve et de fantaisiste. La mage céleste et la mage des mots, Lucy et Levy, buvaient ses paroles comme s'il était un prophète sous l'œil jaloux de certains garçons dont Jet et Droy, et même un certain mage d'acier qui s'était isolé depuis l'arrivé mais suivait la discussion malgré tout. Plus Ace racontait ses aventures, plus la salamandre s'enflammait et se surexcitait.

- Ça a l'air sympa ton monde, j'aimerais bien y aller ! S'extasiait le mage dragon.

Portgas fut surpris par cette attitude lui rappelant étrangement son petit frère, d'ailleurs est ce que celui ci était toujours vivant, et ses compagnons d'armes ? Le second de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche l'espérait grandement, après tout il était bien entouré maintenant.  
Il se rembrunit quelque peu, notre jolie constellationniste le remarqua aussitôt, en même temps à sa place, elle ne sauterait pas de joie si elle ne pouvait pas revoir ses amis de Fairy tail.  
Mirajane apporta à manger à la petite table, le fils d'Ignir se mit à tout dévorer en arrachant un nouveau soupir mélancolique à Ace qui reconnaissait là, un autre trait de caractère de son petit frère. Il se mit à l'imiter, dévorant avec tout autant d'appétit.

- Je suppose que tu tentes de chercher un moyen de rentrer chez toi ? Questionna Lucy.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur releva les yeux vers elle, et il se mit à réfléchir avant que sa tête ne plonge dans l'assiette. Un gros silence ce fit, le chasseur de dragon se mit alors à regarder Mira avec appréhension, en l'accusant d'avoir empoissonné le nouveau. La barmaid se mit à pleurer comme une gamine, mains jointes à la verticale, tout en s'excusant platement. Tout ceux disparue depuis sept ans furent prie d'un vent de panique, était-ce vraiment possible de mourir d'une façon aussi grotesque et bizarre ?

- On se calme ! Clama Macao. Il est juste endormie, tout vas bien.  
- En-endormie ?  
- Oui, on pense qu'il est sujet à des cris de narcolepsie. Les informa Laki.

Nos amis le regardèrent étrangement, le mage dragon tapota même la joue encore visible du brun. Celui ci releva la tête d'un coup, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée, puis s'étira avant de recommencer à manger comme si il ne s'était rien passé du tout.  
Il lui restait un grain de riz collé au visage, ce qui fit bien marrer la blonde aux yeux noisette qui entraîna ainsi toute la guilde dans une hilarité générale, sauf Natsu qui l'analysait de haut en bas.

- T'es bizarre toi ! Lança t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Ouais, encore plus bizarroïde que Lucy. Renchérit un chat bleu.  
- On peut savoir qui c'est la bizarroïde, stupide chat volant ? S'énerva cette dernière.

Elle lui étira les joues, de façon élastique, afin qu'il s'excuse, ce qu'il ne fit pas mais il se dégagea de son bourreau pour se réfugier dans les bras de son "père". L'héritière repris son visage de jeune fille sage et toute mignonne avant de tendre sa main vers le pirate pour lui enlever ce qu'il avait sur le visage.

Un de nos mages, voyant cette action, serra les poings de frustration, jamais elle n'avait prêté attention à lui de cette manière. La journée continua dans la bonne humeur, on pouvait voir Guildarts serrer Kanna dans un coin de la guilde la suppliant de faire une mission avec son papa chérie, il ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé être sa fille et cette dernière le regrettait presque.  
Ce qui provoqua un rappel chez l'ancienne héritière, sept longues années qu'elle n'avait pas vue son père même si pour elle, ça remontait à un mois environ.

Tout le monde avait repris ses activités, elle s'apprêta à sortir quand son amie Erza l'interpella pour savoir ou elle allait.

- Je vais passer à mon appartement et ensuite j'irais voir mon père. L'informa t-elle.  
- Ah, et bien bonne chance. Lui souriait amicalement Titania.  
- Attend Lucy on vient avec toi. Annonça Natsu en embarquant Happy.

Ils partirent donc tout les trois en direction de l'appartement de la blonde, dont le loyer n'avait pas été payé durant la longue absence, mais ça elle s'en rendra compte, une fois arrivé sur place, ça risquait pas de lui plaire.

Notre belle rousse s'installa auprès d'Ace, l'analysant quelque peu, il avait l'air fort d'après ses premières estimations mais il n'y avait que sur le terrain qu'on pouvait juger la vraie valeur d'un homme, comme dirait si bien Elfman.

- Que dirais tu de faire une mission avec notre équipe ?  
- Et bien je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils sont d'accord. Dit-elle pleine d'assurance.  
- Tu pourrais au moins nous demander notre avis avant de dire quoi que ce soit, même si ça ne nous dérange pas spécialement, tant qu'à dire. S'insurgea Grey.

La reine des fées lui lança un regard des plus noirs, ce qui le fit glapir et se rasseoir sur sa chaise en un clin d'œil. Le pirate les regarda amuser, apparemment il ne fallait pas contredire cette femme aussi belle que terrorisante. Wendy s'approcha, demandant la permission pour venir elle aussi, qui lui fut accorder car elle faisait déjà partie de l'équipe.

Erza partie donc chercher une mission ou elle pourrait tester les capacités du petit nouveau, elle avait cependant pu constater ainsi qu'il y avait très peu de demande à son grand étonnement.  
Makarov, Mirajane et elle même discutèrent donc avec Macao et Wakabe de la raison de cette déchéance. D'ailleurs le maître de la guilde redonna son titre au vieux, ce qui ne plu pas vraiment à ce dernier qui pensait avoir enfin passé le flambeau.

Les autres mages qui étaient coincé sur l'île Tenrô repartir chez eux, voir l'état de leur maison, faire du rangement, avant de finalement découvrir qu'ils étaient à la rue et qu'à part leur auberge ou ils étaient toujours la bienvenue, ils n'avaient plus de foyer ou dormir...

Ce fut assez tard dans la soirée que notre ami Natsu et son chat rentrèrent la mine déconfite et sans vie, toutes les autres fées étaient présente, les regardant d'un œil interrogateur. Grey s'avança vers lui la mine perplexe, c'était pas normal qu'un gars comme Natsu soit aussi à plat.

- Les retrouvailles avec son père ont été si horribles que ça ? Demanda t-il.  
- Elle ne l'a pas vue...  
- Quoi, non mais je rêve : Il n'a même pas voulu la recevoir cet imbécile ? Ragea Grey.  
- Non c'est pas ça...

Le manque de réactivité du rose rendit tout le monde nerveux, Ace les fixa sans comprendre quoique ce soit, enfin il avait compris que les relations du père et de cette blonde n'était pas au beau fixe et loin d'être harmonieuses. Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment, Kinana lui avait dit que tous avait eu un passé tourmenté et même tragique pour certains, la plupart était orphelin ou l'était devenu après un concours de circonstances, d'autres ne s'entendaient pas avec leur famille, et certains avaient été abandonné. Il ne connaissait pas tout les détails, juste les grandes lignes qu'on lui avait décrites.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au juste ? Questionna Erza impatiente et quelque peu angoissée.  
- Et ou est Lucy ? S'inquiétait la démone au cœur de fée.  
- Elle est chez elle... Commença Happy.  
- Le père de Lucy est mort il y a un mois. Termina Natsu.

La guilde resta silencieuse à cette annonce, chacun compatissait avec la pauvre descendante des Heartfilias, elle était enfin de retour mais malheureusement son père l'avait quitté un mois plus tôt, pour toujours, sans même pouvoir lui dire au revoir.  
La conversation dériva vite sur une note plus joyeuse afin de ne pas déprimer et ainsi pouvoir redonner le sourire à la blonde quand elle reviendra à la guilde, une fois remise de son chagrin.

Ce soir la, beaucoup firent la fête pour le retour des mages mais aussi l'annonce du nouveau maitre de la guilde, Guildarts, certains dormirent sur place faute de logement impayé. Natsu, après avoir quitté la guilde, passa chez la blonde lui annonçant que demain ils partaient en mission, mais il la trouva à côté de son lit endormit, les joues trempé de ses larmes. Le mage dragon la posa dans son lit avant de s'y glisser à son tour.

Au matin le mage « salamander » arriva avec une bosse sur la tête et une Lucy folle furieuse derrière lui avec Happy dans ses bras. Personne ne s'étonna de la situation, sauf Ace qui se pencha alors vers Grey avec qui il partageait un verre.

- Ils sortent ensemble ses deux là ? Ils ont l'air proche mais...  
- Ah non surement pas et ça risque pas d'arriver entre eux, ils sont juste amis et en plus : Natsu est beaucoup trop naïf et simplet pour savoir ce que signifie aimer quelqu'un de cette façon. Fit-il abruptement.

La reine des fées arriva peu après et elle s'approcha de Makarov qui avait la mine déconfite pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais il ne répondit pas, Grey lui tendit alors un bout de papier.  
C'était une lettre du nouveau maître qui annonçait sa démission, après avoir donné le droit à Luxus de regagner la guilde, et sur laquelle il nommait le vieux Makarov Drear comme nouveau et 6ème maître de la guilde. Elle ria discrètement avant de se tourner vers son équipe :

- Bien tout le monde est là ?  
- Non il manque Carla et Wendy. Fit remarquer Happy.  
- Pourquoi ? Nous partons en mission ? Demanda la blonde perdue.  
- Oui, Natsu ne t'as rien dit à ce propos ? Accusa Titania.  
- J'ai-j'ai pas eu le temps. Glapit celui ci.  
- Enfin bon nous partons démanteler une guilde clandestine, elle n'est pas très grande mais je tiens à tester les capacités d'Ace.

Le mangeur du Pyro-fruit, ricana quelque peu face aux paroles de cette femme fort intéressante, il trouvait aussi ça très amusant de devoir chasser des hors la loi, lui qui dans son monde était considéré comme tel et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.  
Dès que Wendy arriva avec son exceed blanche, ils allèrent prendre le train à la gare de Magnolia, tout en traînant Natsu derrière eux qui avait une mine dépitée à l'idée de voyager dans un moyen de transport.

Le jeune Portgas.D Ace fut fortement surpris de voir le jeune homme complètements déboussolé par le fait de monter dans un simple train. Il le regarda une moue légèrement dégouttée quand ce dernier faillit dégobiller sur le pirate qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, accoudé à la fenêtre.

Pour ne pas entendre ses jérémiades, Erza assomma son camarade, le laissant dormir sur ses genoux, le brun à ses côté déglutie : cette femme montrait son affection de la même façon que Monkey.D Garp, son grand père avec qui il ne gardait pas vraiment des souvenirs très agréables, rien que d'y penser il en avait des sueurs froides, il plaignait ses pauvres amis magiciens sur le coup. Ça ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir de supporter quelqu'un qui montrait son attention aux autres par la violence.

- Au faite, quels sont tes pouvoirs ? Demanda la belle blonde en se penchant vers Ace. Tu as parlé de fruit du démon si je me souviens bien, j'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet.  
- Bien sur, toutes les personnes qui ont mangé un fruit du démon détiennent un pouvoir en fonction du fruit. Moi par exemple, j'ais mangé le pyro-fruit qui me permet d'utiliser le feu et de me changer comme telle.

Il fit une petite démonstration à ses amis en faisant enflammer ses doigts pour leur donner la forme du symbole de son équipage, puis de la guilde Fairy Tail. Bien sur, ça n'impressionnait pas vraiment les jeunes fées, puisqu'il avait un autre mage de feu également doué dans ce domaine.

- Natsu voudras surement goûter à tes flammes ! Fit Happy d'un air béat en levant la patte pour se faire remarquer.  
- Comment ça goûter ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là Happy ? Interrogea Ace en penchant la tête à droite et en regardant Happy d'un air ahuris.  
- Et bien, Natsu est un chasseur de dragon de feu, c'est aussi un mage de feu mais au lieu de se changer en flamme, il est capable de les avaler pour se régénérer en magie. Lui expliqua Lucy.  
- Vraiment ? C'est dingue ça, faudrait qu'on s'affronte un de ces quatre. Et toi Lucy, quelle est ta magie ? La questionna t-il à son tour, intéressé par la conversation.  
- Je suis une mage constellationniste, mon pouvoir me permet d'invoquer des êtres qu'on appelle des esprits, des êtres magiques venus d'un autre monde. Laisse-moi te montrer !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit tournoyer une de ses clés en récitant la formule :

- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits, viens à moi : Virgo !

Une jeune femme aux cours cheveux rose apparut devant eux surprenant le frère de Luffy. L'esprit s'inclina devant la "princesse" lui demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour se rendre utile. Le surnom qu'elle donna à sa propriétaire interloqua le brun, alors elle était une princesse ? C'était brutal pour une révélation et la suite n'allait pas lui déplaire.  
Il redescendit sur terre qu'en il vit Virgo s'incliner dans sa direction tout en se présentant, il rendit la politesse d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Princesse, j'ais méritée une punition ?  
- Mais non ! Et je t'ais déjà de ne pas m'appeler princesse : allez rentre chez toi ! S''exaspéra Lucy d'une voix à moitié hystérique.

Ace ricana de bon cœur, même les esprits de la demoiselle étaient tout aussi fous et animé que les fées. Cela eut le don de lui rappeler les amis de Luffy qu'il avait rencontré à Alabasta, eut aussi c'étaient des sacrés phénomènes à qui l'homme caoutchouc menait la vie dure, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de les apprécier au premier regard et d'être rassuré pour son petit frère.

Il se tourna alors vers le brun, mais à sa mauvaise surprise, il crut un instant décelé un regard menaçant et furibonde dans les yeux bleu foncés du disciple d'Ul, mais ce fut tellement fugace qu'il cru rêver ou du moins, le pirate espérait avoir rêvé.  
Il essaya de changer de sujet en lui demandant quel type de magie il utilisait pour qu'il se retrouve le torse nu la plupart du temps, voir même à moitié dénudé comme à la guilde et à Magnolia.

- Grey, remet tes fringues ! S'exclama la blonde.  
- OH NON ! J'les ais enlevé quand bordel ? S'exclama le mage de glace en hurlant.  
- Au fait, Grey est un mage de glace constructrice, mais il a l'habitude de toujours perdre ses fringues. Souffla Happy d'un air malicieux.

Il avait donc l'élément contraire au sien, c'était peut être pour ça que la veille, lui et le mage de feu se battait. Ironiquement, ça lui rappela sa petite altercation face à AoKiji à Marineford, lui aussi utilisait la glace comme pouvoir, mais à la différence de Grey et Natsu, sa vie était en jeu et ce n'était pas une simple bagarre mais un affrontement, certes court, mais ou il mettait sa vie en jeu.

Il se retourna alors vers la petite fille qui les accompagnait, Wendy Marvel lui raconta qu'elle était une chasseuse de dragon céleste, le même genre de mage que Natsu à une exception près. Heureusement que Kinana lui avait expliqué ce qu'était un chasseur de dragon. Alors cette enfant aurait, elle aussi, été élevée par un dragon ? Ace ne l'aurait jamais découvert si elle ne le lui avait pas dit elle-même. Même si ça paraissait bizarre, cette gentille innocente fille était sincère et il s'en satisfaisait.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner vers la femme aux cheveux écarlate, Erza lui répondit à cette question en lui expliquant en quoi consistait sa magie de la chevalière.

Après quelques heures de traversée, le train finit par arriver à destination dans une ville du nom de Salice, une ville sortant de l'ordinaire et salement glauque, qui était peu habité et dont la réputation n'était pas au plus fort : Natsu fut jeter du train pendant que ses compagnons sortirent tranquillement.  
C'était Erza qui prit la tête de la marche, ils purent tous constater que les regards, peu aimables et méprisants, des villageois étaient tous tourné vers eux et des murmures se faisait entendre, "Ce sont eux ? Les mages de Fairy Tail qui ont disparu pendant 7 ans", "Impossible", "Qu'est ce que des baltringues comme eux viennent faire ici ?" et si tous restait impassible à ces remarques peu agréable, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'un des leurs, comme à son habitude.

- BON ALORS, ELLE EST OU CETTE GUILDE CLANDESTINE QU'ON LUI BOTTE LES FESSES ? Aboyait le rose à plein poumon.  
- Il ne peut pas la boucler oui ? Râlait Grey, lassé de l'attitude de gamin de Natsu.

Arrivé devant la base des mages clandestins, ils reconnurent une tête familière devant celle ci, un grand homme roux à la carrure imposante, à la barbe mal rasé, une cape lui recouvrant le corps, il avait froncé les sourcils et avait pris un air concentré. Après l'avoir reconnu, la salamandre accouru vers lui tout guilleret, lui demandant de se battre mais il fut assommer en un seul coup avant de rebondir à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à s'arrêter auprès de son équipe, mais le père de Kanna Alberona ne laissa absolument rien paraître.

- Guildarts, mais qu'est-ce fais-tu ici? Et soit dit en passant, le maître est furax contre toi... Commença Lucy avant d'être coupé par le magicien de rang-S.  
- Je n'aime pas du tout l'aura que dégage le QG de cette guilde. Fit-il dans un grondement sourd.  
- Peut être justement parce que c'est leur repaire : c'est la guilde clandestine des Blacks Wall et depuis qu'il a élu domicile ici, il fait fuir tout les habitants de la ville. Intervint le mage de glace en s'avançant vers le bâtiment.  
- Ce n'est pas que ça Grey, il y a autre chose... hum ?

Gildarts remarqua la présence d'Ace qui affichait une mine d'ahuris étrangement hilarante : sa bouche avait prit la forme d'un cercle ouvert, ses yeux étaient semblable à ceux d'un hibou, il avait une main sur le menton de sa tête, qui était penché sur le côté, et un "Oooooooooooh" de surprise sortit de sa bouche, devant les yeux incompris de ses amis et du roux qui se tenait face à lui :

- Un problème, Ace ? Demanda t-il.  
- Et ben, pour te dire, j'te trouve louche maintenant que je regarde de plus près : tu ressembles comme deux flammèche à un ami que j'ais rencontré autrefois dans mon monde. Avoua le frère de Luffy.  
- Ah bon ? Se surprit le mage de rang-S qui quitta son sérieux pendant quelques instants. Tu veux dire que je suis son sosie ?  
- Ouais c'est ça : t'as la même coupe, la même tronche et même tes gestes sont semblables, c'est trop bizarre.

Ah cette remarque, Gildarts lâcha un gros rire tonitruant dont il avait le secret sous le regard ahuris de ses potes, y comprit de Natsu. Alors comme ça, y'avait un homme qui ressemblait à l'homme qui avait veillé sur lui, Lisanna et Happy quand il était petit ? Il se mit à espérer pour rencontrer un jour ce sosie de Gildarts, dans le même temps, il eut une petite pensée pour son amie d'enfance.

- On en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant, on a un autre chat à fouetté. Acheva Gildarts en reprenant son air sérieux à la fin de sa phrase.

Il s'apprêta à rentrer quand une main d'une jeune femme rousse se posa sur son épaule, elle lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'ils étaient décidés à l'accompagner. Il rechigna quelque peu mais finalement, Gildarts ne s'y opposa pas et les laissa l'accompagner, il rentra en premier suivit des deux mages rivaux, puis de la reine des fées avec la jeune bleutée et des exceeds, arriva ensuite Ace suivit de Lucy.

La battisse était lugubre et sombre, impossible d'y voir à plus de deux mètres à l'intérieur, Wendy peina à aligner deux pas s'en être effrayé, la pauvre petite prêtresse céleste tremblotait comme une feuille de peur d'être attaquée par surprise.  
Carla lui fit la remarque de se conduire dignement et de ne pas reculer, cette dernière se fit prendre la patte par Happy qui lui assurait qu'il allait la protéger, tout ça accompagner d'un regard humide et de tremblements qui trompait ses paroles, il était tout aussi terrorisé que Wendy.

La porte se referma violemment derrière l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia, dernière entrée dans le bâtiment, et qui par instinct, lâcha un petit couinement aigu puis s'agrippa au bras du pirate qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant, sous l'œil jaloux d'un autre garçon qui ne pouvait pas rester de glace face à cette scène.

- Te fais pas de bile Lucy, tant que je serais là, il t'arrivera rien, t'as ma parole. Assura le fils de Gol.D Roger.  
- Merci Ace. Remercia aimablement la constellationniste.

* * *

Salut les petits choux voici le deuxième chapitre corrigé et amélioré par maximemaxf un lecteur très enthousiaste. Il va m'aider tout au long de la fic donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impression, c'est très important pour moi!


	4. Une magie bien étrange

**Chapitre 3 Une magie bien étranger**

Notre petite équipe de mages, ainsi que le pirate et les deux exceeds, avançaient lentement dans la bâtisse des Blacks Walls mais : il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive dans ce QG lugubre, tout semblait comme mort et abandonné. Aucun mage clandestin ne venait les attaquer, même pas de piège à première vue, tout semblait trop facile, ce qui intrigua encore plus l'aînée du groupe. Lucy, tremblotante, était toujours collée à Ace et malgré la situation, Grey ralentissait volontairement sa marche pour être à la même hauteur qu'eux et garder un œil sur Ace qu'il voyait d'un mauvais œil.

Natsu renifla l'air en usant de son odorat de chasseur de dragon, il y avait bien quelqu'un mais cette odeur était anormalement faible comme s'il avait disparue ici ou qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, mais si c'était la dernière option, il devait forcément y avoir une autre odeur mais rien. Tout cela était étrange, plus ils avancèrent, plus il faisait sombre jusqu'au détour d'un couloir, à l'angle d'un mur, vers la gauche.

Une faible lueur bleu vague et blanc nuage, passait dessous l'ouverture d'une des portes au fond du couloir juste après l'angle de mur, pas très patient et légèrement sur les nerfs qu'il n'y ait pas le moindre adversaire à l'horizon et à cogner, le mage de feu ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied enflammé qui fit valdinguer ce dernier jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous le regard désespéré de ses compagnons.

- Non mais Natsu, c'est pas vrai : tu ne peux pas ouvrir une porte comme tout le monde ? Si on tombe sur un mage ennemi ou une embuscade, on ne sera pas à notre avantage ! Prévint Gildarts d'une voix furibonde et concentré.  
- Et alors ? On aura qu'à leur coller une bonne raclée, c'est pas plus dur que ça non. Répondit simplement le jeune homme à la chevelure rose en haussant les épaules.

Puis ils s'approchèrent un à un de l'objet d'où émanait la mystérieuse lumière qui illuminait la pièce rectangulaire de ce bâtiment ou se trouvait un murale de bibliothèque sans livre se trouvant devant les marches d'une passerelle en demi-rectangle, avec des escaliers sur le côté droite également.

Suivit par le reste du groupe, ils découvrirent ce qui semblait être : une espèce de grand sablier bizarre avec une aiguille vibrante et pointant vers le sol, au lieu du sable coulant de haut en bas. Ace, sentant une force bizarre émaner de cette chose, s'approcha le premier de l'objet, reconnaissant l'appareil de tout navigateur de Grand Line dans son monde à son grand étonnement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Erza et de Gildarts :

- Tu connais cet instrument Ace ? S'enquit de demander la chevalière.  
- Ouais, on utilise ça dans mon monde pour naviguer en mers. Ça s'appelle un log pose, une espèce de boussole, mais celui-là a quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres.  
- C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est de cette chose que provient l'énorme énergie magique que je ressens depuis un moment. Suspectait Gildarts.

Le rouquin prit l'objet entre ses mains en le tenant par-dessous. En plus de la flèche, il pouvait y lire quelque chose d'écrit juste en dessous sur la partie d'acier. Cela intrigua Ace, étant donné que les logs pose et Eternal pose sont normalement fait avec un bois spécifique. Gildarts lu à voix haute le nom d'un lieu indiqué, gravé dans l'acier, c'était donc un Eternal pose, se disait-Ace ?  
Lucy conseilla à Gildarts de garder ses distances avec cet instrument qui n'indiquait vraiment rien de bon, autant aux mages et au pirate qu'aux exceeds.

Ce dernier avait comprit maintenant qu'aucune guilde clandestine n'était ici. C'était cette chose qui l'inquiétait depuis le départ et il était réticent à l'idée de laisser un objet banal regorgeant d'une étrange force magique en ces lieux. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait, l'objet dont la lueur étrange se dégageait se mit à s'illuminer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus violemment, plusieurs sons s'en dégageaient comme celui des vagues, le son des mouettes, le vacarme des cyclones ou encore les détonations de canon accompagnés d'un tremblement de terre qui se manifesta dans la bâtisse et commença à faire tomber le bâtiment en débris. Toute cette agitation suffisait déjà à faire paniquer les plus sensibles :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Se désemparait Lucy en gesticulant dans tout les sens. C'est quoi tout ces bruits ?  
- Et pourquoi le sol se met à trembler ? Se déstabilisait Wendy.  
- C'EST LA FIN DU MOOOOOOOOOOONDE ! Paniquait carrément Happy et Natsu, bras levés en l'air et en parcourant la pièce à toute berzingue.  
- Aucun doute, ce truc est lié à la magie noire : autant la détruire maintenant ! Décida Gildarts.  
- Non ne fais pas ça, cette chose pourrait peut-être m'aider à rentrer dans mon monde. Essaya d'arrêter Ace.

Ce dernier tendit le bras un poil trop tard que l'objet se fissura entre les mains du mage de dislocation qui détruisit en poussière le seul indice qui aurait pu aider Ace à rentrer dans son monde. A l'instant suivant, tout s'arrêta alors : les bruits et le sol en plein tremblement, il n'y avait désormais plus rien et à cet instant, tout le monde tirait des vraies têtes de poissons alors que la plupart des mages avaient perdu l'équilibre pour se retrouver dans des positions inhabituelles.

Lucy avait littéralement sauté dans les bras de Grey sans prévenir et ce dernier étouffait avec la poitrine généreuse de la blonde contre son visage, Natsu était écroulé sur le haut du ventre, tête contre le sol tandis que Wendy écrasait Carla sur le sol avant de se retirer et de s'excuser, Erza était la seule femme mage du groupe encore debout alors qu'Ace, lui, se tenait sur une jambe dans une pose incroyable et inflexible : la jambe droite pliée et jointe au sol tandis que l'autre était encore en l'air quand bien même, il dévisageait les restes de l'objet avec perplexité et irritation face aux gestes de Gildarts.

- Désolé mon garçon, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire et...  
- ABRUTIIII ! Coupa Ace en pleine hystérie en collant son pied au visage.

A la seconde qui suivit ce sursaut d'humeur, il attrapa Gildarts au col en le secouant comme une boîte à surprise en le sermonnant avec des yeux révulsés et des dents devenus bizarrement pointus sous l'effet de la colère. L'ambiance glauque et stressante était retombé pour laisser place à une situation burlesque ou Natsu, intervenant, bouscula à son tour Ace avec un coup de pied en pleine tête, avant de coller son front au sien et d'entre dans un duel de joute verbal.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient se taper dessus comme deux enfants immatures dans une cours de récréation : un grondement sourd se fit alors entendre, comme si un volcan rentrait en éruption et explosait littéralement à quelques kilomètres des lieux, chacun fit le silence complet, le pirate et la salamandre suspendirent même leurs gestes alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se frapper l'un sur l'autre. Tous regardèrent dans des directions différentes ne sachant pas d'ou venait ce boucan alarmant, le même bruit mais bien plus fracassant ce coup-ci, refit écho dans la salle comme si ils étaient dans les hautes montagnes.

Elle venait du sol, l'héritière soutenue par son ami exhibitionniste regarda le sol avec appréhension la bouche ouverte et comparable à celui d'un poisson, les yeux à demi exorbités cherchant une faille quelque part dans la pièce. Le mage de glace, à côté d'elle, fronçait les sourcils, symbole d'alerte et de garde, tout en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son amie qu'il n'avait pas envie de lâcher de si tôt. Carla volait au dessus de sa maîtresse qu'elle tenait dans ses pattes, prête à s'enfuir à tout moment avec elle, d'ailleurs cette dernière n'en menait pas large, des larmes de pleurnicheuses se formaient au coin de ses yeux, elle sentait les problèmes arriver à grand pas et ça n'allait pas tarder.

La seule et unique Titania avait la mâchoire crispée dans une moue qui ne disait rien qui vaille, elle jeta alors un regard menaçant vers son aîné qui déglutie :

- Gildarts, t'aurais pas dû détruite cette boussole ! Annonça-t-elle avec une aura meurtrière.  
- Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort ! Disait-il comme si tout allait s'arranger, avec un sourire d'excusé.  
- On dirait bien que Lucy a oubliée de prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin. Rigola le chat bleu, les pattes devant son visage, ses joues gonflé par ses rires.  
- TU CROIS QU'C'EST LE MOMENT DE FAIRE CE GENRE DE VANNE... ?

A la centième de seconde, juste après avoir répliquée, elle entendit un craquement brutal au sol, sous le pied des trois jeunes adolescents masculins au milieu de la pièce. Ceux ci reculèrent instinctivement, des fissures ce formèrent au sol suivant le pas des fées, chacun des mages présents se retrouva alors contre les murs alors que les fissures de multipliaient sur toute la surface.

- Que personne ne bouge, restez ou vous êtes quoiqu'il arrive ! Tonna Erza sans se douter qu'il était déjà trop tard pour être prévenante.

L'endroit ou se trouvait le père de Kanna quelques secondes plutôt, se mit à tomber en morceau petit à petit, plusieurs morceaux de débris du bâtiment s'écroulaient au sol comme d'immenses poids faisant plusieurs tonnes de kilo. Le trou se mit à s'agrandir dans toute la pièce, et à s'approfondir de plus en plus profondément dans la terre en dessous de la guilde, mais la progression du trou se stoppa à quelques centimètres des mages. Une faible lueur semblable à celle de l'Eternal pose se dégageait du sol et avait la même couleur bleu paon et blanc nuage qu'un peu plus tôt, la constellationniste se pencha légèrement pour voir le trou lorsqu'elle commença à entendre des bruits comparables à celle que dégageait l'instrument détruit par Gildarts.

- Tient, c'est étrange...  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Lucy ? Demanda Erza adossé contre le mur.  
- On dirait qu'il y a la mer en dessous, vous n'entendez pas le bruit des mouettes et des vagues ? Disait-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension

Tous décidèrent de faire comme elle pour observer la véracité de ses propos mais avant même que l'un d'eux est pu achever ce mouvement, une grande bourrasque souffla violemment et ils furent comme aspiré vers le trou. Le blonde la plus proche perdit l'équilibre et poussa un cri aigu en pensant tombé dans ce tourbillon mais elle fut retenue de justesse par les deux brun, Grey et Ace, qui lui tenaient tout les deux un bras et ils se retenaient eux même à une passerelle de la pièce. Grey avait gelé son bras gauche et ses jambes ainsi que ceux d'Ace, mais la glace commençait déjà à fondre et à être emporté de plus en plus vers l'espèce de gouffre infernale.

Erza se tenait à une bibliothèque murale tout en tenant Wendy et Carla dans son bras droit, Guildarts s'était rapidement collé au mur en y plantant ses mains mais il résistait à peine. Natsu, lui, s'était accroché à une rambarde de la passerelle tout comme Happy, mais il vit ce dernier continuer lâcher soudainement prise pour être aspiré vers le gouffre et il n'eut pas le temps de rattraper la boule de poil :

- NON HAPPY ! Hurla le mage de feu entièrement désemparé.

Il n'accepterait pas de laisser un compagnon disparaître ainsi, qui plus est son « fils », il ne le permettrait pas et n'oserait plus se regarder dans une glace, il lâcha alors la rambarde et se laissa volontairement emporter. Juste un millième de seconde après, la glace se cassa en un coup, laissant le disciple d'Ul se faire aspiré en emportant Lucy dans sa chute, le fils de Gol.D Roger ne put les retenir et se retrouva contraint de se raccrocher au mur en y plantant ses doigts.

Les cinq survivants se sentaient de plus en plus absorbés par la force d'attraction émit par la crevasse, la chasseuse de dragon pleurait déjà la perte de ses précieux compagnons, tandis que la reine des fées détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer sa peine, tout en resserrant sa prise autour du frêle petit corps de la mage céleste. Ace avait les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche sèche, cette sensation il la connaissait déjà, quand il était mort à marineford, il s'était aussi senti aspiré de cette façon. L'impression de voyager dans un vide spatio-temporel ou rien n'était plus ou moins sur, l'effet d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part, de ne pas pouvoir se mouvoir comme il le désirait, Ace commençait à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait :

- Alors c'était donc ça, ce Log Pose cachait l'accès à mon monde ? Et merde, si on ne fait rien pour se sortir de ce guêpier, je serais peut être de retour chez moi, mais mes amis d'ici seront à leur tour coincé là-bas.

Alors qu'il comprenait un peu mieux ce qui se produisait depuis quelques instants, Ace ne put résister d'avantage, ses doigts glissèrent sur le bois avant qu'il ne se fasse emporter à son tour, puis le vent souffla de plus en plus puissamment, emportant ensuite Guildarts qui ne se pouvait plus tenir d'avantage.

Les trois filles restantes, dont la chatte blanche, étaient affligées par les événements, six fées venaient de disparaître en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Abracadabra ».

- C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cauchemar ? S'alarmait Carla.  
- On ne va quand même pas tous y rester, pas comme ça ? Espérait désespérément Erza.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, pour achever la catastrophe qui alla jusqu'à son paroxysme le plus total, les murs s'affaissèrent sous l'intensité du souffle avant de se craqueler et de finir en charpie, ce qui fait que les trois dernières fées furent à leur tour emporté dans le continuum spatio-temporel séparant leur monde et celle d'Ace aux poings ardents.

Les villageois Saliciens qui habitaient, non loin du bâtiment, purent assister avec effroi à son effondrement, tous regardèrent avec crainte ce qu'il se passait juste sous leurs yeux. Quand il ne resta que les fondations les plus costauds. Une brise de vent printanier souffla et la lumière vive de la porte menant vers l'autre monde aveugla ceux qui c'était rassemblé devant les restes du QG de la guilde clandestine. Puis ensuite, tout ce qu'il restait, c'était juste une lueur faible au milieu des décombres et une légère brise de vent qui passait de temps à autre.

- Et voilà, c'est probablement encore un coup des mages de Fairy Tail. Grogna une personne quadragénaire.  
- Ils ne pourraient pas faire au moins une mission sans tout détruire sur leurs passages, non mais oh ? S'insurgea une sexagénaire ce coup-ci.  
- Ce ne sera pas demain à la veille, en plus ils s'enfuient comme des voleurs, c'est le comble du ridicule ! Pesta une dernière plus jeune d'environ 30 ans.

Au conseil de la magie, les membres, surtout les nouveaux qui s'y trouvaient depuis ces 7 dernières années, étaient en panique et en pleine perplexité, ils venaient de repérer une forte anomalie magique dans la ville de Salice, cette puissance rivalisait presque avec l'Aetherion, le sort satellite capable de détruire un pays tout entier et qui avait servit à la tour du paradis dans le passé.  
C'était la première fois que le conseil des mages assistaient à un spectacle aussi horrifique, c'était tellement impensable que ça en pétrifiait plus d'un. Cette forte énergie magique disparut ensuite au bout de quelques minutes peu après cette détection, ne laissant presque aucune trace derrière elle, si ce n'est qu'une faible lueur à deux couleurs et plusieurs murmures entre les membres désormais préoccupé par cette nouvelle affaire plus qu'inquiétante.

Vue que ceci devait être réglé le plus rapidement et le mieux possible, Dranbalt, anciennement appelé Mest jusqu'à être démasques par Panther Lily à Fairy Tail lors de l'examen des mages de rang-S, fut envoyé sur le terrain pour enquêter sur cette source magique peu ordinaire.  
Les troupes ne partiraient qu'en fonction des informations qu'apporteraient l'envoyé du conseil, mais il était évident que cette affaire n'allait pas se régler en quelques temps seulement.  
Une fois que le magicien fut sur place, et une fois qu'il eut rejoint l'ancien QG ou avait été l'équipe de Natsu et Gildarts ainsi qu'Ace, il dû éloigner la foule leur demandant fermement et nettement de rentrer chez eux et de rester à l'écart jusqu'à nouvel ordre, puis il partie vers la lueur qui se dégageait au milieu de ces décombres, lentement dans un premier temps de crainte qu'il se repasse une nouvelle chose d'anormal, mais quand il se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur, il n'en cru pas ses yeux tellement c'était inimaginable.

- Bon dieu, mais c'est impossible, comment quelque chose d'aussi irréel peut se produire ? S'interloquait-il.

Il voyait la mer de ses propres yeux gris acier, l'océan pour être plus clair, à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres en dessous de lui, éclairé comme en plein jour par le globe solaire, c'était comme si un monde était dans les entrailles de la terre. Le chant des mouettes et le bruit des remous violents et des vagues atteignaient même ses oreilles, comme si il était juste à côté de toute cette agitation.  
Voulant confirmer ses soupçons, Dranbalt attrapa une pierre non loin de lui en la lâchant dans ce trou pour voir à quel point c'était profond, mais à sa grande surprise, elle disparue dès qu'elle entra dans le petit gouffre, comme par illusion. Tout cela était trop surréaliste pour être vrai, il se gifla mentalement mais dû se résigner, ce petit accès menait à un autre monde, un univers dont lui et le conseil ignoraient tout.

Il se releva d'un coup, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vue une chose pareil, il disposa un enchantement afin que personne ne s'approche des lieux, avant de se téléporter et de rejoindre le conseil au plus vite dans la ville d'Era. Une fois sur place, il alla retrouver les membres dans la salle d'audience, et lorsqu'il révéla sa trouvaille et ses soupçons par rapport à sa petite enquête, l'étonnement gagna l'assemblée, y comprit le maître du conseil qui s'était relevé d'un bond.

- Comment, tu es sérieux Dranbalt ? Aboyait Gran Doma, le président du conseil. D'après toi, ce gouffre mènerait soi-disant à une autre dimension ?  
- Je vous jure que c'est la vérité : ça doit être un passage magique vers un monde parallèle au nôtre, mais je ne sais pas ou il conduit exactement et ce serait trop risquer de s'y aventurer sans même savoir ou cela mène. Tentait de démontrer l'ancien infiltré de la guilde Fairy Tail.

Les mages du conseil n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles, si cela était vrai il fallait éclaircir cette affaire au plus vite, certain des membres les plus importants décidèrent de s'y déplacer, emportant des gardes avec eux, pour la plupart des chevaliers runiques.  
Il fallait mettre cette zone sous surveillance le plus vite possible, et mettre des enquêteurs sur le coup afin de comprendre de quoi il en retournait et découvrir d'avantage d'élément sur cette information ô combien terrifiante et fascinante, tout cela se fit de façon précipité, mais le temps comptait peut être et l'impatience avait gagné les cœurs de chacun ici présent

Les soldats, ainsi que Dranbalt et certains membres du conseil arrivèrent sur place rapidement, ils firent évacuer le secteur avec la plus grande méticulosité, des gardes furent postés à plusieurs endroits pour maintenir les lieux sécurisés et à l'écart des yeux indiscrets. Ils restaient en communication avec les membres resté au conseil, ceci cherchaient dans touts les grimoires possible, même les livres de magie les plus anciens furent sorti pour les recherches, mais malgré ces efforts aussi poussés que futiles : absolument rien, aucune donnée ne pouvait expliquer ce qui se déroulait à cet instant, pas même une page ou quelques vulgaires lignes ou même une expérience vécu par un mage d'une autre époque qui aurait retranscrit ses expériences avant de disparaître.  
Les chevaliers runiques sur place faisaient tout un tas de test, les appareils magiques leur indiquaient désormais plus qu'une faible puissance magique comparable à celle d'un enfant mage. A croire que cette immense source d'énergie magique s'était envolé comme par enchantement.

- Maître Ork, les villageois parlent des mages de Fairy tail qui serait entré dans la battisse : d'après eux, il y avait la principale équipe de cette guilde, Gildarts Clive, deux chats volants et un jeune homme brun avec des tâches de rousseur au visage qui auraient disparu sur les lieux un peu plus tôt ! Informait un des soldats du royaume venus en escorte personnelle.

Ce dernier soupira. Depuis qu'il était au conseil et surtout depuis ces derniers temps, il était habitué aux canailleries des mages que composaient cette guilde et parfois, il en venait même à en rire de temps à autre. Mais étant donné la situation, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie et il fallait régler cela au plus vite de façon efficace. Parfois, il en était profondément exaspéré et là, c'était encore la guilde la plus acharnée qui était mêlé à une affaire fâcheuse.

- Décidément, ils nous causeront des soucis jusqu'au bout ceux-là : inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, prévenons leur guilde de ce qui s'est produit ici dans un premier temps !

Le vieillard au cache-œil envoya une missive pour informer Makarov, il s'agissait après tout de ses "enfants", de ses protégés avant tout. Le soi disant disciple de Mistgun arrêta tout mouvement à l'annonce de cette prévision, il espérait forte que cette fois la petite Wendy pour qui il avait de l'affection n'était pas impliquée une fois de plus, il ne savait pas à quel point son souhait était raté et dans quel pétrin la prêtresse céleste était maintenant fourrée.

Il était heureux de la savoir elle, ainsi que les mages restés sur l'île de Tenrô encore en vie, mais maintenant, c'était difficile de croire en un nouveau miracle pour les fées qui ont été assez malchanceuse pour tomber dans ce traquenard imprévisible. Ce qui était certain, c'est que certains mages de Fairy Tail allaient avoir du mal à en croire leurs oreilles et à imaginer qu'un contretemps aussi angoissant s'abattait en ce moment sur eux, encore une fois.

* * *

Bonjour, et oui je sort vite le nouveau chapitre mais maximemaxf ma motivé et tada voici le nouveau chapitre, et oui il disparaisse, Ace retourne dans son monde mais emporte aussi ces nouveaux amis. Ça n'arrive qu'à Fairy tail ce genre de chose...


	5. Happy ce fait des amis

**Chapitre 4 Happy ce fait des amis**

Le voyage était incroyablement long et désagréable, il fut ballotté comme jamais, secoué de haut en bas et de droite à gauche en formant plusieurs spirales : Happy avait fermé les yeux ne supportant pas de voir des multiples paysages défiler devant ses prunelles, la panique s'emparait de plus en plus du chat ailé incapable d'utiliser ses ailes, l'animal n'avait plus aucun contrôle de la situation et était incapable de se mouvoir selon sa volonté comme il le faisait si bien habituellement. Une bourrasque cauchemardesque le transportait brutalement à travers ce continuum magique liant son monde à celle d'Ace, la notion du temps n'était plus d'actualité et la pauvre créature était entièrement exposée à tout risque envisageable.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment : le son vibrant et strident du voyage inter-spatial s'arrêta et net il se retrouva, sans savoir comment, dans le ciel bleu.  
Tout était soudainement redevenu calme, comme si un simple claquement de doigt avait mit fin à cet enfer. Happy se retrouvait dans les airs, au dessus d'un océan bleu scintillement de mille et une lumières sous les rayons caresseuses et agréable du soleil du matin.  
Juste en dessous de lui, alors qu'Happy faisait une chute libre, un navire arborant un drapeau avec un chapeau de paille passait par-là, naviguant de par les flots et les vents.  
Une mouette transportant un sac à journal passa juste au dessus du chat en adressant un regard surprit à ce dernier. Le pauvre chaton de 6 ans était en larmes, perdue et bouleversé par ce voyage éprouvant qui lui avait fait perdre tout repère : ou était-il ? Se disait l'animal.

- NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, OU ES-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

Juste après, sans qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, il aperçut une main géante se former et s'agrandir juste en dessous de lui, il s'époumona d'avantage, craignant que ça soit une plante carnivore qui allait le dévorer vivant, l'adorable chaton pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, imaginant la pire fin possible pour lui.  
Heureusement, Happy acheva sa traversée sur le membre géant qui commença alors à se transformer en plusieurs milliers de pétales de fleur de cerisier pour finalement atterrir dans une paire de bras qui l'enlaça délicatement au centre de sa poitrine. Il était toujours en pleur et à moitié conscient après toutes ces émotions, il leva ses yeux à moitié-clos pour tomber sur des yeux bleu ciel tendre, c'était une jeune et grande belle femme brune aux longs cheveux qui avait un doux sourire et une généreuse poitrine mise en valeur par sa veste en cuir bleu zippé avec une fleur blanche.

- Hé Robin, c'était quoi ce hurlement ? J'ais cru entendre quelque chose crier. Interrogea insouciamment un jeune homme en veste rouge avec un chapeau de paille.

Le jeune homme en question était suivi d'une rousse à forte poitrine habillée d'un pantalon bleu, d'une paire d'escarpins et d'un bikini vert et blanc, d'un blond en costume propre la reluquant avec des cœurs à la place des yeux et d'une espèce de renne parlant sur patte avec un chapeau rose sur la tête, Happy n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris puisqu'il perdit vite conscience dans les secondes qui suivit.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal ? Un chat... bleu ? S'étonnait la navigatrice.  
- JE RÊVE, IL OSES PROFITER DES CHARMES DE MA ROBIN D'AMOUR ? Vociféra l'homme en costard avant de se faire assommer par Nami.

L'exceed bleu fut posé au sol délicatement par la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers le médecin de l'équipage :

- Chopper, tu peux l'examiner s'il te plaît, il a l'air traumatisé ? Conseille l'archéologue.  
- D'accord, je vais voir ça de plus près. Acquiesça le médecin de l'équipage.

Chopper emmena Happy avec lui sur le pont, et le déposa sur un tas d'herbe verdoyant avant de demander, à un autre jeune homme plutôt bien baraqué avec un nez de Pinocchio, de lui apporter ses affaires de soin, ce que ce dernier fit rapidement. Une fois que ce fut fait, Chopper commença à examiner Happy de plus près pour faire un rapport de son état de santé. Les pirates étaient maintenant 5 autour de l'exceed étant donné que l'homme en costard était assommé, tandis que Chopper termina rapidement sa consultation avant que Nami ne lui demande :

- Alors Chopper, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
- Et ben, je ne sais pas vraiment, il est en grand état ce choc et il s'est endormi depuis qu'il est tombé ici. Mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, il devrait reprendre connaissance dans pas longtemps. Rassura le docteur.  
- Ouf, ça me rassure... mais y'a rien que vous surprend dans tout ça ? Questionnait la jolie rousse agenouillée près du chat bleu.  
- Parce que toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Interagit le snipeur à long pif. Un chat qui tombe du ciel et qui est bleu comme la truffe de Chopper, c'est improbable... vous croyez qu'il vient d'une île céleste ?  
- Peut être, on va bientôt le savoir, il est en train de se réveiller. Fit remarquer Robin.

Ce dernier commença à ouvrir ses yeux noirs, son regard resta floue pendant les premières secondes, avant de dévisager les 5 visages qui observaient avec attention l'état de l'exceed qui les dévisagea lentement, un à un. Il dévisagea d'abord une rousse aux yeux brun clair le fixant avec inquiétude, puis il fixa une autre femme qui se trouvait derrière lui et qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir dévisagé un peu plus tôt, après son regard se posa sur le tireur d'élite au long nez qui le dévisageait comiquement avec des petits yeux noirs clignant de temps à autre, ensuite il vit, ce qu'il considérait, comme un espèce de raton laveur à corne habillé en médecin. Et enfin, juste en face de lui, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un chapeau de paille, une cicatrice sur le ventre et des petits yeux noirs remplis de curiosité et un large sourire béat inimitable de la part du garçon se trouvant face à lui :

- Ah ben t'as pas tardé à te réveiller toi : hé Sanji, prépare lui un casse-croûte ! Ordonna t-il enthousiasmé.  
- Ok, ça marche. Répondit le blondinet à sourcil vrillé.  
- T'as l'air tout pâlot, tu peux nous dire comment tu t'appelles ? Interagit à son tour Chopper.  
- Mon nom c'est Happy. Répondit-il nettement.  
- Moi c'est Chopper...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase, lorsqu'il comprit à l'instant suivant ce qui venait de se passer. Dés les secondes qui suivirent, lui ainsi qu'Usopp, Luffy et Nami, le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités et les bras en l'air en hurlant en chœur un vive :

- UN CHAT QUI PARLE ?  
- Ben oui, c'est Natsu qui m'a apprit à parler et je sais voler aussi. Ajouta banalement le chat bleu.

Robin laissa un petit rire cristallin sortir de sa bouche, amusée par le changement d'état flagrant du chat volant, il était adorable avec sa moue étonnée qu'elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de se présenter à son tour et de lui demander d'où il pouvait bien venir pour avoir fait une telle chute depuis le ciel :

- Dit moi Happy, comment se fait-il que tu sois tomber du ciel ? Est-ce que tu viens d'une île céleste ?  
- Une île céleste ? Ben euh non, je viens de Fairy Tail et...  
- DIT MOI, EST-CE ÇA TE TENTERAIS DE REJOINDRE NOTRE EQUIP...

Mais le capitaine se fit brutalement frapper à l'arrière du crâne par Usopp et Nami, savant pertinemment ce qu'il allait demander une fois de plus à chaque fois qu'il voyait une créature bizarre :

- AH NON, COMMENCE PAS AVEC ÇA TOI ! Aboya le tireur d'élite avec des yeux révulsés et des dents en pointes.  
- A PEINE EST-IL RÉVEILLÉ QUE TU VEUX DÉJÀ LE RECRUTER, LAISSE LE RESPIRER IMBÉCILE ! Gronda la rousse changée en furie.  
- O... ok... désolé.

Étrangement, l'attitude de la rouquine lui rappela grandement et désagréablement celle d'une certaine ami blonde que lui et Natsu connaissaient que trop bien, la ressemblance de caractère était frappante et ça rappelait quelques mauvais souvenirs au chat bleu qui se rapprocha d'avantage de Robin, effrayé par le caractère impitoyable de Nami.

Happy entendit ensuite des bruits de pas venant des marches du navire, ou il vit le beau blond de tout à l'heure en costard, il put le dévisager un peu mieux grâce à son sourcil en vrille et la barbe mal rasé à son visage. Il tenait dans sa main droite, ce que l'exceed considérerait, comme un véritable festin : un plat de viande de monstre marins cru, spécialement pour chat, garni avec une sauce tartare et un peu de salade qui donna l'eau à la bouche au petit chaton tout affamé par ce festin :

- DU POISSON ! S'écria t-il tout joyeux.  
- Et voilà, j'espère que ce sera à ton goût. Ajouta ce dernier, déjà bien heureux que l'apparence lui plaise.  
- Régale toi surtout, Sanji est un vrai cuisiner d'exception. Assura Nami d'un sourire plus attendrie.

Happy ne se fit pas prier et attrapa un premier morceau qu'il grignota avec appétit sous le regard amusé des demoiselles, amusé de Usopp et Chopper et satisfait du fils adoptif de Zeph au pied rouge. Après avoir ingurgité son premier morceau, Happy voulut se resservir mais l'assiette était déjà vide et lorsque son regard se posa sur un Luffy tapotant son ventre et lâchant un hoquet, il se mit à pleurnicher comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé son jouer préféré :

- Non, pas mon poisson... Gémissait-il.  
- Ah ah ah, c'était délicieux. Se vantait le capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille.  
- C'EST PAS POUR TOI ABRUTIE DE CAPITAINE ! Aboya Nami en lui étirant violemment les joues.  
- ELLE FAIT PEUR ! Paniqua le chat bleu qui alla se réfugier près de Robin.

Nami lui étira tellement les joues qu'une fois qu'elle les relâcha, Luffy fut expédia en arrière et ses joues se retrouvèrent en état de caoutchouc élargi. L'animal ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce spectacle et d'être aussi fasciné de voir un humain élastique : était-il un mage lui aussi ? A vrai dire, ça ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça, des mages aux pouvoirs aussi étrange que fascinant, il en avait vu des dizaines et ça faisait de lui un habitué, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question :

- Dit, comment ça se fait que tu sois puisse t'étirer, tu ne serais pas un mage ? Ou un mangeur de fruit ou je ne sais quoi ... ?  
- Hein, ah ça ? Ben j'ais mangé le fruit du gum-gum et depuis je suis un homme élastique.

Happy resta bouche bée face à la prestation que lui donna ensuite le pirate à 400 millions de Berry en étirant ses joues ainsi que ses bras, puis sa tête sur les côtés comme un ressort, ce qui fit bien rire la petit chat volant qui avait des yeux à la place des yeux face à ce spectacle hilarant. Néanmoins, la réalité de la situation n'était pas dissipé pour autant et il reprit son air préoccupé une fois la prestation finit, ce qui suscita la curiosité de la navigatrice.

- Dis Happy, tu peux nous dires comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ? Si tu ne viens pas d'une île céleste, d'où viens-tu ? Interrogea alors Nami en s'agenouillant près du chat bleu.

Happy leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé quelques temps avant qu'il n'arrive dans ce monde. En commençant par parler brièvement de Fairy Tail et de ses amis Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla et aussi de Gildarts, de sa « mère » Lisanna, de Mirajane et de plusieurs membres de sa guilde, avant d'expliquer comment il est arrivé ici.  
Entre temps, un squelette à lunettes à cœur rose et en tenue d'artiste soul et un cyborg aux bras carrés et démesurés, habillé d'une veste rouge et d'un slip arrivèrent entre temps, découvrant à leur tour la présence d'un nouvel arrivant sur le Sunny. Si le cyborg avait autant épaté Happy qu'il étonnait souvent Luffy, Usopp et Chopper, le squelette avait bien failli le faire fuir après qu'il ait hurlé de peur en croyant voir un mort-vivant, mais Robin avait réussit à le calmer assez vite pour qu'il termine son récit.

- Au final, moi et mes amis on est parti en mission et Gildarts a détruit une espèce d'aiguille en court de route, après le sol s'est fissuré de toute part et j'ais été emporté jusqu'ici... mais je ne sais pas pour mes amis si ils sont sains et sauves.  
- Alors tu as été séparé de tes compagnons de guilde ? Répondit un Chopper ému.

Franky se mit aussitôt à pleurer comme une madeleine, plaignant le petit chat bleu ailé de son sort :

- BOUIN IN IN IN, PAUVRE PETITE CHOSE, LE DESTIN A ETE CRUEL AVEC TOI !  
- Quelle histoire poignante, j'en ais le cœur brisé... SAUF QU'EN TANT QUE SQUELETTE, JE N'AIS PAS DE CŒUR PUISQUE JE SUIS DEJA MORT, YO HO HO HO HO HO...  
- Nulle la blague, même Lucy peut faire mieux. Coupa Happy avec une bouche en triangle et deux yeux noirs minuscules, symboles d'exaspération.

A cette remarque, Brook se pétrifia métaphoriquement sur place, choqué d'entendre quelqu'un critiquer sa plaisanterie sur les squelettes. Nami et Robin ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder amusément, lui qui demandait souvent à ces deux beautés de lui montrer leur culotte, elles étaient quelques peu vengées.

- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? On ne peut pas laisser ce chat... ou exceed à son propre sort. Lui et ses amis ignorent tout du nouveau monde, enfin de notre monde plutôt mais, enfin tu vois ou je veux en venir ? Balbutiait Usopp.

Ce dernier était resté silencieux depuis qu'Happy avait essayé de résumer assez clairement pour tout le monde sa situation. En posant une main sur le chapeau de paille que Shanks lui avait confié, un souffle sortit de sa bouche, avant qu'il n'arpente un de ses sourires aventureux parfaitement inégalable. Ses compagnons d'équipage avaient déjà comprit que sa décision était prise.

- Si j'ais bien comprit Happy, t'as été séparé de tes amis, c'est ça ? Eux aussi sont arrivés dans notre monde et tu ne sais pas ou les trouver ?

Happy acquiesça d'un geste de haut en bas de la tête. La réponse du pirate fut immédiate, oui c'était clair, pour lui ça sentait l'aventure à plein nez et il n'allait certainement pas se débiner au dernier moment :

- T'en fais pas surtout : on va t'aider à les retrouver, je te le promets ! Assura Luffy en se retournant.  
- AAH, C'EST VRAI ? Se réjouissait le meilleur ami de Natsu.  
- Mais oui, tu sais : quand Luffy décide de quelque chose, il ne revient jamais sur sa décision, et on sait de quoi on parle. Se releva Nami en parlant d'une voix sincère.  
- Même si parfois il nous mène la vie dure. Rajouta le cuistot des chapeaux de pailles.  
- Bon et bien, je crois qu'on est encore partie pour une nouvelle aventure. Sortit Robin d'un air enjouée.  
- T'en fais pas mon petit, le grand Usopp sera là pour te protéger en cas de pépin, tu peux en être sur ! Sortit le sosie de Pinocchio.

Happy sentit une immense vague de joie le submerger. Même s'il ne connaissait ces pirates que depuis peu, il sentait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance et notre chat préféré avait bien besoin d'un coup de patte en ce moment. La décision prise rapidement par les 8 membres, étant donné que le dernier pionçait comme il en avait l'habitude, en tout cas le pirate à chapeau de paille allait bien s'amuser, c'était sur et certain.

Au même moment, trois de ses compagnons ne faisait pas un voyage aussi agréable et confortable que le sien, bien au contraire : Natsu était devenu pâle comme la glace à force de tourner en rond à la vitesse du son, le pauvre fils d'Ignir se croyait dans une attraction semblable à des montagnes russes qui équivalait à un moyen de transport pour lui.  
Grey lui se maintenait à peu près droit gardant un œil sur son ami aux cheveux rose pour éviter qu'il craque et décharge la cargaison sur lui, tandis qu'il tenait toujours le bras droit de Lucy en pleine hystérie et désemparée à tel point que les pauvres tympans de Gray allaient bien éclater si ça ne s'arrêtait pas rapidement.

- GRAY, ESPECE DE TRIPLE BUUUUUUUSE ! POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLUT QUE TU NOUS ENTRAÎNE DANS TA CHUTE ? Râlait-elle désagréablement.  
- MAIS J'AIS RIEN DEMANDE MOI, VA TE PLAINDRE AUPRES DE L'AUTRE TÂCHE, C'EST LUI QUI EST TOMBE LE PREMIER DANS LE TROU ! Rétorquait difficilement ce dernier.  
- ET ALORS, SI TU N'ETAIS PAS ACCROCHE A MOI, ON N'EN SERAIT PAS LA ! Répliquait méchamment cette dernière.

Sa coéquipière avait beau être séduisante, physiquement irrésistible et délicieuse à regarder, mais sur le coup : il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit ailleurs qu'à côté de lui en train de le sermonner comme un vulgaire gamin d'école maternel.  
Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas du tout tort, c'était un peu de sa faute... non en faite, c'était en grande partie de SA faute si elle aussi se retrouvait dans ce pétrin mais d'un côté, à quoi bon râler après ça : tout le monde aurait fini par se faire aspirer de toute façon alors c'était un peu trop tard pour s'en plaindre.  
Le disciple d'Ul espérait quand même qu'Erza, Guildarts ou encore Wendy et Carla aient pu s'échapper de ce merdier pour avertir leurs camarades restés à la guilde, et trouver un moyen de les sortir de là pour revenir dans leur univers, par contre, pour ce qu'il en était d'Ace : il s'en préoccupait autant qu'un vulgaire seau d'excrément, Gray le considérait comme un véritable rival et ce dernier l'avait bien agacé à rester près de la jolie blondinette à forte poitrine, bien que ça soit involontaire.

Enfin la lumière douce du soleil apparue à leur grand soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent que le sol en dessous d'eux était encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur, cette fois-ci Gray se joignit aux hurlements de paniques de la constellationniste, alors que le fils d'Ignir ne sortie qu'une plainte à peine audible étant donné sa nausée.  
La forêt se rapprochait dangereusement vite du trio, quoique c'était surtout eux qui s'en approchaient sans avoir le moindre contrôle de la situation. Et bien sur, inutile de compter sur l'aide du lézard ambulant sur le point de craquer et sur le mage de glace qui avait instinctivement enlacé la mage aux 10 clés du zodiaque, cette dernière étant la seule à utiliser un minimum sa cervelle pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- S'il seulement c'était du coton qui nous attendais en bas. Soupira le brun.  
- Mais oui tu es un génie Grey. S'exclama la blonde.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite avant de la voir sortir une clé avec difficulté et faire apparaître l'esprit du mouton.

- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits, viens à moi : Ariès !

La demoiselle apparu tout en s'excusant elle aussi tombait dans le vide, ses mains rapprochées de sa jolie poitrine, les jambes fléchie, un air timide au visage légèrement rosie :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, vous avez besoin de mon aide ?  
- Ariès, tu peux utiliser ta laine pour ralentir notre chute ! Sinon on a finir en compote de sang ! Supplia la sulfureuse demoiselle.  
- Oui, je suis désolé, je vais faire de mon mieux : NUAGE DE LAINE !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la femme-mouton s'exécute, Ariès fit apparaître plusieurs boules de nuage rose bonbon qui se formèrent les uns en dessous des autres, d'une taille assez conséquente pour que le chasseur de dragon, un peu à l'écart, profite de cette aubaine et de cette tendre matière. Ils traversèrent la première couche comme s'il n'avait pas existé, mais au fur à mesure, ils se sentaient passer à travers ces couches de cotons comme si ce n'était que de vulgaire nuage dans le ciel et malheureusement, ça n'avait pas eu l'utilité de les ralentir assez pour attendrir leur chute finale, résultat : ils touchèrent assez vite la cime des arbres, étant encore trop rapide, ce fut les branches qui les reteints, les blessant et les entaillant légèrement à plusieurs reprises sur le coup.

Ils atterrirent enfin au sol des coupures sur tout le corps, les vêtements abîmés : Natsu avait encore son écharpe en écaille de dragon, ses tongs et son pantalon intacte mais sa veste à une manche était en lambeaux, Gray lui avait eu l'audace de se dessaper sur le haut de son corps pendant la chute, il avait donc encore son pantalon et ses chaussures encore en bon état mais sa veste qui arriva en dernier, était réduit en charpie. Pour ce qui est de Lucy, son bustier blanc à gros cœur bleu découpé à plusieurs endroits dévoilait d'avantage sa corpulente et douce poitrine, ses bas noirs étaient à moitié découpé et sa veste sans manche n'était plus portable, en revanche ses bottes, ses manches séparées de sa veste et sa jupe fendue sur le côté avaient miraculeusement échappé au massacre mais ne l'avaient pas empêchés d'avoir une violente et sévère coupure le long de la hanche gauche et Lucy n'attendit pas pour gémir de douleur quand elle remarqua la vilaine plaie :

- Aïe aïe aïe, manquait plus que ça, je me suis fait une entaille à cause des arbres... ça fait un mal de chien en plus. Geignait-elle.

Gray se releva en boitant légèrement et, voyant l'atroce blessure de l'érotique blondinette, adossée à un arbre de l'île, il se dirigea vers elle, non pas sans adresser une vue coquine à ses deux jolies jumelles mise en valeur par son bustier qui le fit rougir :

- Fais moi voir ça, j'vais recouvrir ta plaie avec ma glace, donc évite de trop bouger ensuite le temps que ça cicatrise. Conseilla t-il.  
- D'accord, merci Gray. Remercia t-elle avec gratitude en rougissant légèrement.

Le mage de glace posa ses deux mains autour de la plaie de la magicienne avant d'appliquer lentement le processus. Le contact surprit la jeune femme, ses mains étaient beaucoup plus douces qu'elle ne le pensait et moins glacé qu'elle ne craignait, alors que Gray, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'être attiré perversement par la tenue devenue plus révélateur de la jeune femme qui était pourtant moins provocante qu'elle n'y paraissait. Alors que la glace recouvrait sa plaie saignante, Lucy laissait son regard se balader sur le torse d'apollon de Gray pour oublier la douleur qui la tenaillait pendant que Gray la soignait, non pas sans se rincer l'œil, faut dire qu'il était bien formé physiquement.

Quand ce fut fini, aucun des deux n'avaient lâché l'autre des yeux, enfin la partie du corps qu'ils reluquaient avec culot, avant que leur regard ne se croise et qu'ils détournent volontairement la tête pour cacher leur gêne.

Dans le même temps, Natsu sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il venait juste de tomber de son lit douillet, ricanant bruyamment, comme à son habitude avant d'ajouter d'un air béat, sa langue semblable à celui d'un lézard et ses dents pointus sous l'effet de ses ricanements :

- Aaaaah ah ah : Même pas mal !  
- Et il dit ça alors qu'il était à deux doigts de vomir il y a deux minutes ? Blasait ses deux amis exaspérés par leur ami.


	6. Une rencontre inopiné

**Chapitre 5 Rencontre inopiné**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois la blessure de la sulfureuse demoiselle cicatrisée, Lucy, Natsu et Grey furent habillés avec des vêtements du monde des esprits, étant donné que Virgo s'était permise de quitter son monde sans la permission de sa maîtresse avec des habits en état contrairement aux leurs, avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que la tenue me gêne au contraire, mais : on va passer pour une bande de clowns avec ça si on nous voit tout les trois dans cet accoutrement. Râlait Grey.

Lucy et Natsu portaient la même tenue que lors de la bataille contre la guilde Oracion Seis, c'est-à-dire, pour Lucy : une jupe bleu avec un haut bleu également sans manches, des bas bleu et une paire de souliers assortis tandis que pour ses cheveux, elle les laissait volontairement retomber en arrière.  
Natsu, lui, avait une paire de bottes noires, un pantalon orange et une veste bleue. Tandis que Gray, lui, portait un pantalon blanc avec une paire de bottes noires, une cape vert e sur ses épaules dévalant son dos avec trois lambeaux à rebords blanches et un bustier pour homme moulant sur son torse laissant son nombril et son bas-ventre encore exposé à l'air libre. Il aurait bien voulu les retirer si Lucy n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher :

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête pour rien Grey, c'est vraiment pas le moment idéal pour se plaindre de ça. Allons visiter l'île plutôt, le mieux ce serait de trouver une rivière pour ne pas manquer d'eau. Suggérait-elle.  
- On devrait d'abord essayer de trouver une ville ou même un village sur cette île, non ? Rien ne nous dit que l'île est déserte et il vaudrait mieux savoir ou l'on se trouve. Proposait-alors le mage de glace.  
- C'est pas faux, alors c'est d'accord, allons voir si l'île est habitée. Acquiesça Lucy.  
- C'EST PARTIIII ! S'exclama joyeusement la salamandre.

Une fois qu'ils furent décidés, le trio de mage parti alors à la recherche de la ville la plus proche. Ils traversèrent la forêt luxuriante, les rayons de soleil frappant traversait les feuilles verte ce qui donnait un air apaisant et féerique, à part divers insectes à l'apparence assez étrange, ils croisaient rarement des animaux ou des créatures vivant sur l'île. En revanche, les insectes étaient bien étranges : il y avait des mantes religieuses de la taille d'un humain, des araignées orange mandarine, des vers luisants à lumière bleu nuit caché dans les buissons ou encore des scarabées à dos courbé et il semblait même que Lucy avait vu un scarabée doré à un moment.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche à travers la broussaille, ils tombèrent sur un sentier de terre, l'un montait plus haut dans la montagne étrangement enneigé et l'autre descendait l'océan ou il faisait une chaleur des plus agréables et des plus apaisants. Une petite vue d'ensemble était accessible aux trois fées qui essayaient de repérer une ville ou même un simple village aussi petit soit-il, mais les arbres les empêchaient de voir clair au travers.

- Bon, on va ou maintenant ? Vers la montagne ou vers la mer ? Interrogeait la salamandre.  
- J'irais bien en montagne moi, il a l'air de faire la bonne température. Songeait-il en voulant aller là ou il faisait froid.  
- Euh oui mais non Grey, j'ais pas envie de finir en glaçon humain moi. Allons en descente pour le moment, on trouvera peut être des gens qui vivent sur cette île.

Les trois fées prirent immédiatement la direction de la mer, mais à peint eurent-ils marché pendant 5 minutes que la salamandre huma une délicieuse odeur de fumée, via son odorat. Un large sourire, accompagné d'un peu de bave coulant à droite de sa lèvre et de multiples étoiles fumante dans ses yeux onyx apparurent alors que sa mâchoire pendouillant bêtement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il s'élance impatiemment, tel un dératé un lendemain de cuite, en direction de cette délicieuse odeur :

- A MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! Hurlait-il joyeusement.  
- Hé oh Natsu, non mais ou tu vas imbécile ? Reviens tout de suite ! Aboya le brun.  
- Non attend, je crois que son odorat de dragon lui a permit de sentir de la nourriture au loin : suivons le avant de le perdre de vue !

Lucy prit Gray au bras et accourut vers Natsu en suivant la trainée de fumée qu'il laissait derrière lui en courant comme un malade. Pauvre Grey, il n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toute les couleurs aujourd'hui, mais au moins, Ace n'était pas là à coller Lucy en permanence, c'était déjà ça de gagner et en plus : ce contact étrangement doux de la main de la constellationniste l'avait électrisé, un courant l'avait parcourut jusqu'à l'échine lorsque les doigts fins et délicat de la mage aux dix clés s'étaient posé sur son bras. Il en aurait peut être demandé plus, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour penser à ça.

Grey et Lucy coururent pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver, enfin, à l'entrée d'un grand village, à leur plus grand bonheur et soulagement. L'ambiance était des plus animés et des plus étendue puisqu'un long marché était installé et les stands s'étendaient à en perdre la vue. Que ce soit de la nourriture en sachet ou en cuisson sous les yeux des habitants, des vêtements venu des 4 coins du continent, des parfums ou encore divers autres babioles en tout genre, attirant passant et voyageurs des environs.

Avant d'entrer en ville, Lucy retint une nouvelle fois Grey qui allait s'empresser d'aller au marché :

- Attend, on devrait s'organiser avant de se séparer : toi tu pars rechercher Natsu, moi je vais essayer de me renseigner sur ou on se trouve et sur le village.  
- HEIN ? Attend un peu, pourquoi ça devrait être moi qui partirais à la recherche de la boule de flamme ambulante ? Se vexait Grey.  
- Peut être parce que quand il y a du grabuge pas loin, t'es toujours le premier à le rejoindre pour le castagner. Taquina la blondinette.  
- Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi... bon ok, on se retrouve près de l'église ? J'vois le clocher juste là-bas.  
- D'accord, j'y vais, on se retrouve dans une heure. Saluait-elle en prenant les devants.

Laissant un Grey ronchonneur à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec la salamandre, Lucy partit devant faire un peu de tourisme à travers le village. Elle fit surtout une halte aux stands de vêtements et se permit même de faire une série d'essayage : les tenus qu'elle essaya s'enchaînaient en boucle, elle se faisait plaisir à se contempler dans une glace à chaque fois qu'un nouveau stand s'offrait à elle : cela dura une bonne demi-heure.

Malgré son accoutrement très spécial, personne ne la regardait d'un mauvais œil ou étrangement, du moins en apparence. Alors qu'elle se promenait, Lucy croisa une petite troupe de cinq hommes, dont deux jeunots, chacun en uniforme blanc avec des insignes en forme de mouette, portant une casquette tout identique et un fusil en main ainsi qu'un sabre à la ceinture, ça ne pouvait être que des soldats veillant au bon déroulement du marché et veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de larcin ou autre méfaits quelconque. C'était forcément des soldats, ça ne pouvait pas être un mauvais présage, même si leur accoutrement n'était pas semblable aux soldats qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant parmi les militaires de Fiore. C'était l'occasion de demander des informations sur l'île et l'endroit ou elle et ses deux amis étaient tombé depuis leur rude voyage. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des deux hommes à gauche, un soldat d'environ 30 ans, à la barbe mal rasé et

- Excusez moi monsieur, pouvez vous me dire ou je me trouve en ce moment s'il vous plaît ?  
- Et bien ma petite demoiselle, nous somme sur l'île de Spartiat voyons, et à cet endroit nous nous trouvons au village de Daxos, l'un des villages les plus prospères de l'île. Riait-il d'amusement.  
- Ah et ou est ce que cette île se situe ? Demandait-elle timidement, honteuse de passer pour une idiote et une étourdie.  
- Mais voyons, nous sommes dans le nouveau monde mamzelle, dans la seconde partie de Grand Line. Dites, est ce que vous êtes sur d'aller bien, vous avez l'air perdue et bien désorientée, j'ais l'impression que vous n'êtes pas d'ici d'ailleurs ? Cuisinait-il suspicieux et intrigué.  
- Non non, c'est rien je vous remercie, j'ai juste quelques problèmes d'amnésie de temps en temps mais ce n'est rien, je vous laisse, au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna très rapidement du soldat de la marine qui avait, sans le savoir, mit la magicienne dans l'embarras. Cette dernière avait pâlit à vue d'œil et sentant ses forces l'abandonner au profil de son affliction qui devint vite trop lourd à porter à tel point qu'elle dû s'adosser à un mur en respirant aussi discrètement qu'irrégulièrement. Ace lui avait parlé de son histoire sur Grand Line et elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui maintenant, elle savait qu'il avait été recherché avant d'être exécuté, abattu par un amiral qui puis-est. La situation n'était vraiment pas brillante :

-Oh non, c'est bien ce que je redoutais : on est dans le monde d'Ace, sur l'océan le plus dangereux du monde. Faut que je retrouve Grey et Natsu au plus vite et qu'on se tire d'ici, si on se fait attraper, on est mal.

La dernière Heartfilia, s'armant d'une ultime hargne, se redressa prestement avant de rebrousser chemin en arrière. Dans le même temps, elle essaya de retrouver ses deux amis le plus vite possible, si ils se faisaient prendre, ça compliquerait plus les choses qu'elles ne le sont maintenant et elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir les libérer. Lucy se retourna de temps à autre et, à son plus grand regret : elle vit que deux des cinq soldats la suivaient à travers la foule.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, ça va de mal en pie, quelle imbécile je fais. En même temps, j'ais pas été discrète, essayons de les semer dans la foule !

Elle prit peur, accélérant son pas, bousculant du monde au passage, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, la foule était trop épaisse ce qui lui fit ralentir son pas. Pendant de longues minutes, elle tentait de se fondre dans la masse mais hélas, les soldats ne la perdaient pas de vue et semblait même se rapprocher de la sulfureuse maîtresse des 10 esprits qui était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid, jusqu'à voir une petite ruelle minuscule qu'elle emprunta furtivement avant de trottiner sur une petite dizaine de mètre le long de l'allée entièrement désert.

Lucy souffla pendant quelques secondes, espérant de tout cœur avoir pu semer les deux soldats qui la suivaient comme des chiens, malheureusement ces chiens là étaient particulièrement tenace et avait du flair puisqu'ils prirent également la même ruelle, obligeant la blonde à forte poitrine à s'enfuir de nouveau en grande course :

- Elle est ici, allez ramène toi Larry, on doit la rattraper !

Affolée, Lucy s'enfuyait à toute allure en se retournant constamment vers les deux marines, avant d'atteindre une intersection et d'entrer en collision avec une autre personne qu'elle renversa involontairement. Lucy se releva immédiatement, joignant ses mains et fermant ses yeux en sortant mille et une excuses plus ou moins convaincantes et persuasives.

La personne se releva à son tour, c'était une jeune femme entre les 20 et 30 ans à la longue chevelure rousse coiffée en une queue de cheval et deux mèches dévalant ses joues, avec des yeux vert écaille de tortue et des lèvres fines avec une touche de gloss mauve, couverte par une cape et portant une paire de sandales à talon ainsi qu'une robe de ville bleu céleste avec une ouverture en V sur sa poitrine, jusqu'à son nombril.

- Hey vous là-bas ! Interpella brutalement l'un des deux soldats. Attendez mademoiselle, restez ou vous êtes !

La rousse fit alterner son regard sur les soldats de la marine, puis sur la blonde paniquée devant elle et assise sur ses genoux. Prenant rapidement conscience de la situation critique de la demoiselle aux cheveux d'or, elle lui prit alors le bras droit pour l'attirer vers elle et la rousse mit à courir dans un dédale de rue que Lucy n'eu pas le temps d'examiner, étant subitement entraînée par la rousse qui regardait devant elle sans se retourner vers les soldats, contrairement à la mage céleste.

Les 2 tireurs ne les lâchaient pas d'une semelle tandis qu'elles s'enfuyaient la queue entre les jambes. Lucy n'était pas tirée d'affaire malheureusement, et ce n'était qu'un début, il fallait maintenant espérer que la jeune rousse qu'elle avait rencontré soit la bonne personne et qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de retrouver Grey et Natsu dés que possible :

- Suis moi et surtout ne ralentis pas, si les marines t'attrape, ils te relâcheront pas aussi facilement !

Dans le même temps, fort loin de la course poursuite de la ville de Daxos et aussi loin du nouveau monde, deux autres fées n'avaient pas encore finis leur long et périlleux voyage dans le continuum spatio-temporel entre les deux mondes. Guildarts gardait son calme, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils bizarrement froncés et un regard en forme deux petits points noirs assez hilarants à voir. Le père de la poivrote de Fairy Tail regardait les images défiler sous ses yeux, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ou ils allaient tout les deux atterrir et combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis le début de la catastrophe.

Ace quand à lui était profondément stressé, il priait pour ne pas se retrouver dans un endroit infesté de soldats de la marine et au possible, le plus loin possible des 3 amiraux de la marine et du gouvernement mondial, et il se demandait aussi si ses nouveaux amis allaient s'en sortir.

Ils ne savaient de ce monde que ce qu'il leur avait raconté, même si Lucy en savait un peu plus, ils risquaient fort d'avoir des ennuis rapidement. Le brun aux tâches de rousseur semblait se faire plus de bile pour cette dernière que pour Gray, Natsu et leurs autres camarades éjectés dans ce monde.

- Dis, Ace, on en a encore pour longtemps d'après toi ? Interrogea passivement Gildarts, étrangement serein.  
- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Cela doit bien faire une heure qu'on tombe, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on se dirige droit dans mon monde en ce moment. S'exclamait un Ace anxieux.  
- Je me disais aussi qu'il n'était pas normal ce log pose ou je ne sais quoi, dit moi, tu sais ou on va tomber ? Continua Gildarts assis en tailleur.  
- Ben non aucune idée, j'suis pas devin mais pirate au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié...

Comme pour les autres, tout s'arrêta d'un coup, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir était des murs blancs tout autour d'eux, un brouillard épais et aveuglant comparables à des nuages, les empêchait de voir à plus de 3 mètres, mais pas pour longtemps car celui-ci fut bientôt dissipé et la terre sous leurs pieds devint rapidement distinguable.

Ce qu'ils virent en premier était : une vaste étendue de sable depuis une certaine hauteur, qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux à perte de vue, et juste en dessous : une ville en forme de cercle avec une lignée de montagne rocheuse juste à l'arrière de la ville à cinq entrée à l'ouest, au sud, à l'est, au sud-ouest et au sud-est, un palais digne des royaumes d'orient se trouvait en dessous d'eux tandis que le soleil frappait fort en cette journée :

- Une minute, je reconnais ce climat : on est dans le royaume d'Alabasta ! S'impressionna le mangeur du pyro-fruit.  
- Alibass quoi ? Se penchait Gildarts avec une paire de bille noire et une bouche en triangle.  
- Pas Alibass Gildarts, mais Alabasta... OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les deux hommes firent une chute libre d'une demi-minute alors qu'ils étaient en suspension, avant de percuter violemment le toit du palais, qui n'était autre que celui du fameux roi de ce royaume redevenue prospère après la guerre civile monté de toute pièce par l'ancienne organisation criminelle Baroque Works, dirigée dans le passé par Crocodile, l'ancien grand corsaire au service du gouvernement mondial.

Au moment ou Ace acheva d'atterrir, il sentit un liquide sur sa peau et perdit comiquement et rapidement son sang-froid. Sa première réaction fut de gesticuler dans tout les sens comme un imbécile échappé de l'asile des fous, avant qu'il ne sente une main ferme et métallique l'empoigner au mollet et le relever comme si de rien n'était. Gildarts le regarda d'un air ahuris tout en contemplant la pièce envahis de vapeur et blanc, seul quelques statues décoraient la salle large et ou il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

- Ace, non mais... à quoi tu joue enfin ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de faire le mariole. Demandait-il perplexe.  
- Je ne sais pas nager à cause de mes pouvoirs, tous ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon sont comme des enclumes ! Aboyait celui-ci à moitié désemparé.  
- Ah ah ah ah ah, voyons, arrête de paniquer mon garçon, tu as pied ici espèce d'andouille ! Se mit-il à rire bruyamment en lâchant le jeune homme à l'eau.  
- A-Ace... est-ce que c'est toi ? Interrogea alors une troisième voix tremblante.

En entendant cette voix qu'Ace reconnaîtrait entre mille et qui était étranger mais doux aux oreilles du paternel de la poivrote de Fairy Tail, les deux fées, dont le pirate, se retournèrent tout les deux et purent apercevoir avec consternation et émerveillement : une jeune et magnifique femme à la longue et soyeuse chevelure cyan mouillée en bataille et dévalant le long de son dos et de sa chute de rein, des yeux noir envoutant avec une pointe de blancheur au centre de sa pupille, et assise sur le rebord des bains royaux, les jambes plongées dans l'eau chaude jusqu'aux genoux.

Cette dernière n'était recouverte que d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille, ses bras cachant sa volumineuse et belle poitrine accentuant sa taille, ses longues et délicieuses jambes fines étaient dévoilée, et il faut dire qu'a cette vue, le père de Kana ne put s'empêcher de la déshabiller du regard avec une paire de cœur à la place des yeux et une exclamation bruyante semblable à l'aboiement d'un loup hurlant la nuit de pleine lune, la mettant très mal à l'aise.

Elle regardait ces hommes bouche bée et d'un air quelque peu effrayé, surtout à cause du regard lubrique et indiscret du mage de rang-S. Ace non plus ne put s'empêcher de balader ses yeux sur le corps de déesse de la merveilleuse femme, de façon plus furtive en revanche. Bien qu'il soit le frère de Luffy, il n'était pas vraiment candide comme ce dernier et avait bien plus de savoir dans la matière et, il faut dire qu'entre tous, la princesse d'Alabasta, jeune de 18 ans, était une des plus belles femmes qui existaient en ce bas monde et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre quelques rougeurs au visage en la voyant vêtu d'une simple serviette mettant sa séduisante taille de guêpe en valeur.

La pauvre demoiselle n'avait jamais été autant surprise et émoustillée de sa vie : comment se faisait-il que deux hommes, dont un qu'elle connaissait bien, puissent tomber du ciel comme par enchantement ? Même si Ace était un homme qui ne manquait pas de classe et d'atout masculin en plus d'être poli, ce qui ne la laissait pas de marbre, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'empourprer violemment et d'agir instinctivement en cachant sa poitrine avec ses deux bras, une fois la serviette maladroitement enroulée depuis sa poitrine jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses.

En revanche, elle était plus pétrifiée et intimidée qu'embarrassée à la vue d'Ace, ce dernier étant bel et bien vivant et se tenait près d'elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle se gifla intérieurement avant de se mordre la langue, mais rien à faire, c'était bien le pirate de Barba Blanche qui se tenait face à elle alors qu'il avait décédé il y a plus de deux ans maintenant.

- Vivi, ça alors, ça faisait un bail. S'écriait-il en plein abasourdi.  
- C'est impossible, vous... enfin à Marineford i ans... Luffy avait voulu te sauver mais... Tentait-elle d'articuler sous le choc.  
- Luffy ? Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit de demander l'ancien pirate de Barbe Blanche.  
- Il va bien, mais tu devrais être mort... comment as-tu survécu ? Murmurait la somptueuse princesse d'une voix blanche.  
- Je sais c'est une longue histoire, je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça rapidement mais... en gros, j'ais survécu en vivant caché dans un autre monde.

Il remarqua les coups d'œil craintifs et embarrassés qu'elle lançait à côté de lui, et pour cause : le magicien de 45 ans à l'apparence trompeuse en âge, avait des cœurs pleins les yeux ainsi que la bouche grand ouverte, et quelques hémoglobines coulaient légèrement de ses narines tandis qu'un sourire béat et d'abruti heureux s'était formé avec sa bouche alors qu'il s'approchait à grand pas de la descendante des Nefertaris.

- Quelle jolie demoiseeelle ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois une beauté aussi grandiose. Sortait-il béatement en contemplant la beauté en question.

Le fils de Gol.D Roger, déjà passablement énervé pour ce qu'il s'était passé plutôt, mais également remonté de voir qu'un homme de son âge reluquait une femme aussi douce et aussi radieuse que Vivi, se laissa rapidement emporter et, dans un élan burlesque : il se permit, une nouvelle fois, de coller un violent coup de latter à Gildarts, à la joue droite de ce dernier qui n'en perdit pas son sourire guilleret, mais dont les cœurs partirent rapidement alors qu'Ace avait les yeux révulsés et la mâchoire grande ouverte :

- TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE RINCER L'ŒIL SUR ELLE, GROS VICELARD ! Vilipendait-il sauvagement alors qu'il avait, lui non plus, pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder, en étant néanmoins plus discret.

Gildarts fit un vol placé en ligne droite jusqu'au mur, avant de glisser tout au long et de retomber la tête la première au sol, avec plein de petits Ace volant autour de sa tête et un sourire toujours aussi niais, tandis qu'Ace tentait de reprendre contenance. Franchement, le mal rasé avait la sale habitude de le mettre hors de lui, et ce n'était peut être pas la dernière fois.

- Il faut vite prévenir Luffy, il va être tellement heureux quand il saura que tu es vivant ! S'exclamait-elle, soudainement et pleine d'enthousiaste.  
- Non, surtout pas Vivi, il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant à mon sujet pour le moment, personne ne doit savoir que je suis toujours vivant. Trancha t-il vivement.  
- Hein, mais enfin pourquoi ? Il a surement été anéanti après t'avoir vu mort sur la place de Marineford, t'imagines pas à quel point.

Ace prit une inspiration et changea quelque peu de regard pour prendre un air plus grave et stoïque, la flamme animé dans ses yeux faisant ressortir toute sa volonté :

- Je sais qu'il a dû énormément souffrir de ma « mort » tel que je le connais... mais pour le moment, j'ais quelque chose de plus important à faire : Il faut que j'aide mes compagnons de cet autre monde à rentrer chez eux, et si la marine, le gouvernement mondial ou qui que ce soit apprennent qu'ils sont mes amis, ils risquent d'avoir un paquet de problème par ma faute et après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour ma sauver, je refuse d'être un fardeau pour eux.

Vivi acquiesça et posa ses mains sur les hanches, c'est alors qu'elle se souvint rapidement de son accoutrement très léger et abusivement révélateur, la princesse poussa un petit hurlement aigu d'une seconde avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus, tout en remontant un peu plus sa serviette en détournant son visage gênée et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules frêles et nues.

Guildarts se releva d'un coup après avoir retrouvé conscience et, s'approchant d'elle, ce dernier ne tarda pas à prendre ses airs de Don Juan pour la séduire et ce n'était pas Ace qui allait apprécier ses manières, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une salle ou ils pouvaient être légalement et pudiquement. Gildarts prit la main droite de la jeune femme qu'il baisa dignement, avant de relever la tête et de dire, d'une voix charmeur :

- J'aurais dû faire les présentations plus tôt : permettez-moi de me présenter princesse, je suis Guildarts Clive, mage de Fairy Tail, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, jolie demoiselle.  
- Dis donc Gildarts, tu vas arrêter de jouer les play-boys oui ? Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, on est dans les bains des femmes alors ravale tes airs de séducteur ! Le fustigeait méchamment Ace.  
- Le bain des femmes tu dis ? Ou est-ce qu'elles sont ? Se pervertit-il en tournant la tête dans tout les sens.

Le mage de rang S se releva cherchant d'autres femmes au corps voluptueux mais il n'y avait qu'eux dans cet immense bain, ce qui le frustra profondément, lui qui aimait tant les belles femmes, mais Vivi était une perle sacrée pour ses yeux et c'était déjà assez pour le satisfaire. Le mage de rang-S se retourna alors vers Ace et l'ancienne camarade du chapeau de paille, cette dernière venait de prendre un peu de recul, cachant au mieux son anatomie ô combien séduisant.

- Vivi, tu devrais aller t'habiller, et surtout t'en fais pas : Gildarts est un homme étourdi et un coureur de jupon mais ce n'est pas un homme dangereux, il est digne de confiance. Assura Ace.  
- Euh... d'accord, attendez moi aussi, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Vivi se leva précipitamment et se dirigea à grand enjambé vers la sortie, non sans que Gildarts la suive perversement de ses yeux, ce qui, pour une raison qu'Ace ne comprit pas, l'irritait au plus haut point.

- Dit, tu as l'air de bien la connaître cette petite ?  
- C'est une amie proche que mon petit frère Luffy a rencontré dans son périple. Elle s'appelle Vivi et c'est la princesse du royaume d'Alabasta. Lui démontrait Ace.  
- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux pourquoi ces bains sont si bien construits et si luxueux.

En effet, l'ancien maître des fées venait à l'instant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans des bains ordinaires, tout était construit sur mesure et avec le soin des plus grands architectes. Ça changeait de d'habitude.

La princesse revint quelques minutes plus tard leur demandant de la suivre. Ace, Gildarts et Vivi traversèrent les couloirs du palais, alors que le mage de dislocation, jetait un bref coup d'œil à chaque fenêtre en forme d'arche : l'immense cité qui formait la capitale royale du royaume d'Alabasta, connu sous le nom d'Alubarna, ne manquait pas d'allégresse et d'ambiance, comparé à i ans ou le peuple vivait un véritable enfer.

Tout cela était l'œuvre de Baroque Works évidemment, suite aux scandales et aux manipulations dû à la dance Powder qui avaient fait longtemps parler d'eux pour finalement mettre le feu au poudre et déclencher la guerre civile qui dura 3 ans, avant que Luffy et son équipage de 5 membres officiels ne débarquent et aide Vivi à sauver le royaume d'une fin imminente qui aurait prit la forme du début de la souveraineté de Crocodile.

Aujourd'hui, c'était difficile d'imaginer qu'un passé aussi tumultueux s'était produit quand on voyait à quel point Alabasta s'était reconstruit et gagnait en prospérité.

Après quelques courtes minutes de marche, Vivi les fit rentrer dans sa chambre, là ou, dans le passé, elle s'était réunie avec Luffy et sa bande durant la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient tous passé ensemble avant qu'ils ne partent définitivement pour poursuivre leur périple. Ace et Gildarts s'installèrent sur les rebords de lit, tandis que derrière le roux, un immense canard jaune dormait paisiblement.

- Un canard géant ? Si c'est ça le monde d'Ace, j'ais pas finis d'être surpris. S'étonnait le rouquin mal rasé avec des yeux de hiboux fixé sur l'animal.

Vivi était désormais habillée avec une jolie robe blanche avec un décolleté en V sur sa généreuse poitrine mis en valeur, au rebord résille avec des enseignes en forme de fleur. Sa robe était faite de soie et de laine au niveau des poignets et en haut des cuisses, elle descendait jusqu'en haut de ses jambes, et elle portait à ses pieds une jolie paire de talon fin et haut marrons, accroché au niveau des chevilles. La descendante de la lignée Nefertari s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit ou dormait son animal de compagnie et meilleur ami qu'elle caressait affectueusement, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la porte. Personne ne les avait remarqué apparemment, et il valait mieux que ça soit le cas :

- Je pense que personne n'a remarqué votre présence. On devrait être tranquille pendant un bon moment, mon père n'est pas ici pour l'instant et Chaka et Pell sont partis faire une inspection à travers le royaume.  
- Merci pour ton aide Vivi, mais on ne pourra pas rester ici longtemps : on doit partir le plus tôt possible à la recherche de Natsu et de nos compagnons. Annonçait le fils de l'ancien roi des pirates.  
- D'abord, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques : comment vous êtes arrivé dans les thermes du palais depuis le ciel ? Et aussi, comment se fait-il que tu sois vivant ? Le journal d'i ans montrait ton cadavre sur la place de Marineford, je te demande pas de tout me dire, mais simplement de m'expliquer comment tu as survécu et ou tu étais pendant ces deux ans. Cherchait-elle à comprendre.  
- Puisque c'est toi que le demande, je veux bien essayer de t'expliquer mais à une condition : pas un mot à ton père ou à qui que ce soit, c'est pour ton bien, comprit ? Voulut-il s'assurer.  
- Tu as ma parole Ace, je te le jure.

Le fils de Roger expliqua alors la situation à la princesse du royaume d'Alabasta en décrivant principalement les grands lignes de ce qui lui est arrivé quand il a disparut, ainsi que le monde ou il a vécu et certains de ses amis de Fairy Tail, Gildarts tenta même d'approfondir certains passages. Vivi les écouta attentivement, même si l'histoire d'un monde ou la magie était partout et ou vivaient des mages en tout genre et en tout poil la dépassait.  
Quand tout explication fut terminé, la jeune femme se leva et voulut résumer en une phrase la situation actuel :

- En gros, cet homme n'est pas dans de notre monde et tes amis ont atterris quelque part dans le notre après un accident, c'est ça ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, c'est un peu grâce à eux que je suis en vie, je leur dois au moins ça. Affirma le pirate à la tâche de rousseur.  
- Oui je comprends parfaitement, il vaut mieux partir au plus vite : attendez ici, je vais chercher des capes pour le voyage, ce sera plus discret et avec le soleil du désert, il vaut mieux être bien couvert !

Comprenant leur dilemme, Vivi se dirigea vers sa penderie à l'autre bout de la pièce et en sortit les vieux vêtements qu'elle et ses compagnons de l'équipage de Luffy avaient porté le jour ou Baroques Works avait eu le malheur de croiser leur route à Alubarna. Elle présenta ceux de Chopper et de Zoro puis les présenta à ses deux amis, elle avait même prit le sien, symbole de nombreux souvenirs vécu avec ses précieux amis : Little Garden, l'île de Drum et Whiskey Peak, ses souvenirs demeuraient intarissables et indélébiles au fil du temps.

Quand elle repensa à tout cela, la princesse resserra le bout de tissu dans sa main : peut être que le destin lui donnait une seconde chance pour repartir à l'aventure et ainsi revoir ses amis avec qui elle avait partagé larmes, rires et joies, et ce serait aussi l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux horizons encore une fois : cette idée la fit sourire d'ambition et de bonheur, c'était un signe, ça ne faisait pas de doute.  
Son peuple vivait en paix maintenant et tout les tracas d'i ans s'était presque entièrement effacé grâce à ses efforts et à ceux du peuple, son père était encore assez jeune pour continuer à régner en son absence et en plus il était ailleurs en ce moment.  
Elle réveilla Kaloo, son canard géant qu'elle aimait tant avant de lui chuchoter ses projets à l'oreille, ce qui mit rapidement l'adorable volatile de bonne humeur.

- Bon, partons maintenant, plus vite nous prendrons la mer et plus vite nous retrouverons vos compagnons et magiciens. Fit-elle avec une voix déterminée, mains sur les hanches.  
- Comment ça nous ? Demanda Ace perplexe.  
- Tu m'as bien comprise, je pars avec vous deux ! S'affirmait-elle pleine d'aplomb et d'enthousiaste.  
- Mais euh... et ton royaume ? Et ton père dans tout ça, ils ne vont pas s'angoisser si tu disparais promptement ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas : papa est à Marie-joie pour un conseil des rois avec Igaram et ils ne reviendront pas avant un bon moment. Et puis : j'ais peut être une chance de revoir Luffy et ses amis, ça me rendrait folle de joie, tu ne peux pas imaginer.  
- Oui mais Vivi, c'est pas raisonnable...  
- Ne t'ne fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confrontée au danger tu sais ? En plus, toi et Gildarts, vous ne savez pas quel est l'itinéraire la plus courte alors que moi je connais la topographie du royaume, je pourrais vous guider sans problème.

Si Ace soupira d'embêtement, n'étant pas très rassuré que la princesse du royaume d'Alabasta vienne avec eux pour un voyage aussi aventureuse et incertain, son ami s'en réjouissait comme jamais. Gildarts ne pouvait pas rêver d'une meilleure situation que celle là : la fille d'un roi et qui puis-est une princesse en plus, une fleur en pleine éclosion au milieu d'un désert de sable aride et suffoquant, leur tenant compagnie pendant leur périple, ça allait pas lui déplaire et ce voyage dans ce monde commençait vraiment bien pour lui.  
Le seul animal du groupe, Kaloo, en était tout aussi joyeux et ravi, les pirates au chapeau de paille le manquait également et ou qu'aille sa maîtresse, il serait près à la suivre quoiqu'il arrive.

Une fois qu'ils furent approvisionnés en nourriture et en eau, le trio était prêt à partir : eux non plus, ils n'allaient pas connaître un voyage de tout repos.


	7. Rencontre avec Shanks

**Chapitre 6 Rencontre avec Shanks**

Grey traversait la foule d'un air las et agacé. Le mage de glace, n'avait aucune envie de jouer les baby-sitters avec le chasseur de dragon et aurait préféré partir à la découverte des lieux avec Lucy.

En parlant de la constellationniste, ça lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de retrouver Ace non plus, cet espèce de Don juan qui traînait autour de la blonde avait un don phénoménal pour lui taper sur le système sans pour autant s'en prendre à lui moralement ou physiquement, de toute façon : plus il serait absent et loin de lui et de la demoiselle aux cheveux d'or, mieux il se porterait et plus il aurait ses chances avec son amie.  
Bon d'accord, Grey ne le haïssait pas tout de même. Le mangeur du pyro-fruit était tout de même l'un de ses amis, un de ses camarades de guilde, il faisait partie de la famille que formait Fairy Tail et maintenant il fallait qu'il l'accepte, malgré ses réticences.  
Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par les murmures de la foule qui se voulait plus ou moins discret.

- Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ? Il a pratiquement dévoré tout ce qu'y avais sur la carte du restaurant ! S'étonnait une femme trentenaire.  
- Mais quel goinfre ! C'est pas des manières. S'indignait un noble.  
- En plus il a des cheveux roses, c'est ridicule, on dirait de. Rigola une passante.

Le mage de glace soupira d'exaspération, ça ne pouvait être que lui, bien évidemment, et pour ce qui est des cheveux roses, y'avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat non ?  
Bon, c'est vrai que lui, il était habitué et ça ne l'avait même pas dérangé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, d'ailleurs c'était sa source d'inspiration pour les insultes entre lui et Natsu en pleine bagarre.  
Il poussa les quelques personnes se trouvant devant les porte battante de l'auberge en s'excusant au passage avant d'entrer dans le restaurant qui avait pour nom « Beau-Rivage » : l'intérieur était étrangement obscure, des tables rondes et des chaises en chaîne meublais l'endroit, le comptoir se trouvait juste en face, le long du mur avec une porte juste derrière pour la cuisine.  
Il y avait deux/trois clients à l'intérieur qui s'étaient tous arrêtés pour regarder le nouveau phénomène, d'un air ahuris : un certain chasseur de dragon avec les cheveux couleur pétale de cerisier qui engloutissait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, des tas de plats salés et sucrés empilés sur la table, les uns au dessus des autres.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, il pouvait pas se retenir de se faire remarquer pour une fois ? Fulminait intérieurement le disciple d'Oul.

Une veine apparu sur le front du brun, ce n'était pas étonnant, lui et la tête à flamme étaient dans un endroit inconnu, ils avaient perdu leurs compagnons et cet andouille de salamandre ne pensait qu'à s'empiffrer comme quatre, décidément sa journée allait bientôt devenir un jolie fiasco si les ennuis et les agacements continuaient à s'accumuler de la sorte. Lassé, Grey attrapa Natsu à l'écharpe et le tira comme un poids en direction de la sortie du restaurant, laissant les autres clients sur place sans prêter la moindre attention à ces derniers, son humeur l'en empêchait et de toute façon il voulait se barrer le plus loin possible du restaurant. Une fois qu'il eut sorti du restaurant en snobant la foule, la salamandre qui s'était retourné entre temps se libéra d'un geste sec de l'emprise du mage de glace avant de se relever et de faire volte-face à son rival, poing droit serré et levé :

- Mais ça va pas, t'es malade ou quoi ? Aboya le fils d'Ignir.  
- Et toi alors, on doit chercher les autres et au lieu de ça, t'es en train de t'empiffrer comme un ogre ? Apprend à avoir un peu le sens des responsabilités espèce de boule de flamme ambulante !  
- Tu me cherche l'glaçon ? Menaça Natsu.  
- HAAAA, UN SATYRE ! Pointait une jeune demoiselle d'environ 20 ans.

En effet notre ami le brun se retrouvais de nouveau en caleçon, tout le monde le regarda il laissa échapper un vilain juron avant de remettre ses vêtements en un éclair. Plusieurs personnes, surtout les habitants qui étaient devant le restaurant, le regardait d'un œil mauvais, surtout le chef cuisinier, aussi obèse que bien habillé, qui était sorti du restaurant, ne voulant pas laisser son meilleur client de la journée partir sans rien dire :

- Bon ça suffit la flammèche, on se tire d'ici, en plus t'as pas de quoi payer ce que t'as englouti alors ne la ramène pas !

A cette remarque le propriétaire du petit resto vira au rouge de la colère, tel le taureau d'une corrida, d'ailleurs il avait la carrure baraqué d'un taureau, il avait beau porter un simple tablier par-dessus son chemisier et son pantalon brun, ainsi qu'une toque de chef cuistot, il fulminait déjà bien méchamment et son cou était semblable à celui d'un bœuf en fuir burné. L'individu en question avait des cheveux blanc cassé coiffé en lisseur à l'arrière du crâne et des petits yeux noir ébène, et son visage décrivait en un sens toute la fureur qu'il ressentait après avoir entendu la dernière phrase du mage de glace : d'ailleurs, il les prit tout les deux par le col avant de jeté dehors avec fracas.

- Et ne remettez plus vos sales pattes ici, bande de rejetons ! Les menaçait t-il avant de rentrer dans son restaurant.

Les deux mages se mirent à se fusiller du regard, près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps qu'ils se mirent à se castagner sévère malgré leur situation et inconscient d'être observés par certaines personnes autour d'eux, et d'une jeune femme à la soyeuse chevelure noire fortement amusée par le comportement puéril des deux magiciens, cette dernière était accompagné de deux de ses compagnons : un pirate au physique très impressionnant avec des cheveux vert algue ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, il portait un kimono vert foncé et un foulard rouge bordeaux autour de la taille, son fameux haramaki noir en haut du bras droit et une paire de botte noire, ainsi que ses 3 sabres attaché à son foulard.  
L'autre était un jeune homme au regard ambitieux et rempli de rêve avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Il regardait les deux jeunes fées avec un drôle d'intérêt, lui rappelant rapidement deux membres de son équipage, pas si différent de ces deux gugusses.

- T'as vu ça Zoro, on dirait toi et Sanji quand vous vous bagarrez ! Ricanait le capitaine.  
- N'importe quoi ! Râla le bretteur à l'œil borne.  
- C'est vrai qu'il y un air de ressemblance, d'ailleurs ce garçon aux cheveux brun me fait un peu penser à toi Zoro, il a l'air aussi ronchon que toi. S'amusait une jeune femme tenant son sac pendu depuis son épaule droite.  
- Tu vois, même Robin et d'accord avec moi. Rajouta le petit frère d'Ace.

Les deux fées ne firent pas attention à la conversation des trois pirates, préférant se battre et se lancer des piques et des jurons, et une fois de plus notre mage de glace ce retrouva un sous-vêtement avant d'être projeté contre le mur d'une bâtisse, traversant au travers du trio de pirate les observant non loin de là, avant que Grey ne glisse le long du mur en caleçon.

C'est à ce moment là que l'archéologue remarqua un tatouage familier sur le torse du brun : une queue de fée avec une aile de couleur bleu marine. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette marque lui rappelle celle qu'Happy avait derrière son dos et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qui ils pouvaient bien être lorsqu'elle vit la marque sur l'épaule gauche du mage dragon :

- Tiens donc : Luffy regarde, ils ont tout les deux la même marque qu'Happy. Révélait-elle en pointant le tatouage de l'index de la main droite.  
- Ho, mais alors, c'est surement ses amis ? S'enthousiasmait-il.

Le brun à la cicatrice sur le torse parti vers Natsu, tout joyeux d'avoir retrouvé rapidement les camarades de son nouvel ami à poil bleu. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'incrustait dans leur bagarre sans y penser et Grey était revenu à la charge, poing gauche armé tandis que Natsu armait son poing droit, et le pauvre Luffy eut la malchance de se retrouver avec deux poings encastré au visage, une à chaque joue, lui faisant tirer une bouche de canard, ses yeux ressortant littéralement de ses orbites. Luffy sentit une étrange sensation à ce moment, d'un côté il gelait et de l'autre, il subissait une chaleur étouffante et il se dégageait promptement avant de se tortiller dans tout les sens, subissant à la fois une chaleur abusivement étouffante à la joue gauche tout en sentant sa joue droite geler :

- AÏE AÏE AÏE AÏE AÏE, ÇA FAIT MAL, J'AIS CHAUD, OUAAAH, ET J'AIS FROID AUSSI ! Vilipendait-il sous le regard écarquillé et la bouche ouverte en cercle des deux magiciens.  
- Ehhh, mais c'est qui ce gars ? Lâcha bêtement le fils d'Ignir.  
- OH, désolé. S'excusa platement le mage de glace.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Luffy s'arrêta rapidement en respirant bruyamment. Faut dire que sentir à la fois la glace et la chaleur au visage, ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

- Dites, vous n'êtes pas les amis d'Happy par hasard ?  
- Happy tu dis ? S'étonnèrent les deux imbéciles de fées d'un regard dilaté.  
- Ben ouais, vous avez la même marque que lui et on l'a repêché avant d'arriver sur cette île et il m'a parlé de vous...

Alors qu'il s'expliquait naïvement, Natsu, le premier ami et également le « père » de l'exceed bleu, se mit sur le quai vif. En un quart de seconde, il agrippa rapidement les épaules élastique du pirate qu'il secoua frénétiquement, sous le regard incrédule de Grey quand il vit Luffy s'élancer en arrière comme un ressort pendant que le mage de feu le secouait comme un objet :

- Tu sais ou est Happy ? Dit moi ou ? Le pressa alors la salamandre dans sa frénésie.  
- Sur notre navire. Annonça Robin en s'avançant vers le duo masculin de Fairy Tail. Il est tombé sur le Sunny depuis votre monde et il se fait un sang d'encre pour vous, alors ou est parti à votre recherche : suivez nous, on va vous y conduire si vous voulez, je pense qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir, messieurs les mages.

Après avoir lâché le capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille, Natsu et Grey suivirent le trio de pirate. Cependant, Natsu avait une mine déconfite à l'idée de devoir monter sur un bateau, si seulement Wendy avait été là, se disait-il en ce moment.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Wendy : bien plus loin d'ici, dans les mers du nouveau monde : trois demoiselles voyaient enfin le jour, après avoir été ballotté comme leurs camarades pendant une bonne demi-heure, la lumière du soleil apparue enfin, accompagné du bruit des mouettes et des vagues, ainsi qu'une douce odeur marine humant leurs narines.

Et sous leur pieds à une bonne centaine de mètre se trouvait une grande et vaste étendu d'eau bleu aussi limpide que de la plus pure des soupe, appelé comme il se devait : l'océan. Elles se mirent à faire une chute libre vers le sol, Wendy était accrochée à Erza comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes aux yeux et hurlant de panique, alors que Titania d'habitude si impassible faisait une grimace qui démontrait bien son angoisse à l'idée de rencontrer le sol et de faire le grand plouf qui l'attendait en bas.  
Carla, la plus mature des trois, déploya ses ailes et attrapa la rousse par le col, essayant de ralentir la chute, cependant : si porter la prêtresse céleste était une chose, porter une personne de plus, affublé d'une armure qui puis est et beaucoup plus lourde, en était une autre.

On pouvait donc lire sur le visage de la chatte blanche qu'elle y mettait toute sa volonté et sa force sans vraiment y arriver, en même temps Erza pesait son poids et dépassait même celle de Lucy, l'apparence physique charmeuse de la fameuse Titania cachait bien son jeu quand on y pensait. Carla réussit néanmoins à ralentir leur chute pour une entrée dans l'eau qui les laisserait sans blessures.

La reine des fées ressortie de l'eau avec l'exeed, exténuée, allongée sur sa tête et la petite tête bleue dans ses bras encore morte de trouille avec une paire de spirale à la place des yeux.  
La chevalière pu constaté que non loin d'elle se trouvait une île qui avait l'air sauvage. Elle se mit à nager tout en essayant de garder sa tête et celle des autres en dehors de l'eau.

Mais au même moment, un navire passant par ici n'avait pas manqué de les remarquer et l'un des fameux membres de cette équipage, ô combien redouté dans le nouveau monde, avait remarqué leur présence :

- Et capitaine, il y a un drôle de jolie femme en armure et aux cheveux rouge, une enfant et un chat/oiseau qui vienne d'atterrir dans l'eau. Prévint un membre de l'équipage  
- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Lucky Roux ? S'impressionnait le fameux capitaine d'un rire tonitruant. On ne peut pas tomber dans l'eau de nulle part...  
- Si, je te jure : regardez elles arrivent même par là ! Disait-il en les désignant du doigt.

Shanks le roux, l'un des 4 empereurs du nouveau monde et l'un des plus grand pirates qui puisse exister, pu constater quand effet : 2 têtes, plus un animale se dirigeait vers l'île, tous les membres de l'équipage du roux s'approchèrent du rivage et accostèrent, intrigués par cette nouvelle affaire.  
Les pirates du Roux purent assister à la sortie de l'eau majestueuse d'une élégante femme aux courbes et aux formes généreuses sortir de l'eau avec une gamine aux cheveux bleu saphir de 12/13 ans dans ses bras, également très mignonne à regarder.  
La belle rouquine portait une armure, ce qui intrigua tout le monde et elle avait une longue chevelure écarlate soyeuse et mouillée qui en fit rougir plus d'un.

Elle se dirigea sur d'elle vers le capitaine avec un aire furibond sur le visage marmonnant déjà des insultes dans sa barbe. La future furie avait envie de l'étriper et de castrer à la barbare cet abruti à cause de qui : la fameuse reine des fées, ainsi que ses amis, se retrouvaient dans cette situation.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle déposa Wendy sur ses pied avant de le prendre par le col de sa cape noir tout en le secouant sous l'œil ahurie de tout l'équipage, se demandant ce que Shanks avait bien pu faire subir à une demoiselle aussi séduisante qu'elle :

- GILDARTS, MISERABLE ABRUTI ECERVELE ! ON T'AVAIT POURTANT DIT DE NE PAS TOUCHER A CE LOG POSE ! Vociférait-elle avec un visage démoniaque infernal.  
- Hein mais euh... attendez, on se connait ? Questionnait un Shanks perturbé par l'attitude soudaine de la chevalière.

Wendy intervint, séparant rapidement le pirate et la magicienne d'un geste des deux mains qui se voulaient délicat et net, avant d'avertir la reine des fées, après un bref coup d'œil jeté un petit peu plus tôt au pirate :

- Erza, calme toi enfin ! C'est pas Gildarts mais un pirate que tu secoues comme un pruneau, quoique...

La rousse se figea immédiatement et dévisagea l'homme sur qu'elle était entrain d'injurier sans se ménager : elle prit une tête aussi hilarante qu'un spectacle d'humoriste, avec deux yeux semblables à celui d'un hiboux et une bouche fendue en triangle tout en penchant la tête sur le côté droit, tandis que Carla imitait la chevalière dans le même temps avant qu'elles ne comprennent rapidement que le trio ne se trouvait pas en face de la bonne personne : déjà il n'avait pas de cicatrice à l'œil et il portait une tenue de marin contrairement à leur ami Gildarts, tandis que ses cheveux étaient coiffés différemment et avaient une couleur plus foncée.  
Erza devint aussi rouge qu'un volcan en éruption avant de reculer de quelque pas, puis de s'incliner en répétant frénétiquement divers excuses :

- Désolé... excusez nous... il y a eu méprise... vous m'avez rappelez quelqu'un à qui vous ressembliez grandement...

Shanks tout aussi gêné passa sa main derrière sa tête avant de lancer un petit rire nerveux, lui qui avait cru à une de ses ex amoureuse mécontente, il en souffla presque de soulagement. Si on lui avait un jour raconté qu'une chevalière débarquerait de nulle part pour le sermonner sans raison par erreur avant de s'excuser platement, il n'y aurait pas cru un mot.

- Et bien ce n'est pas grave mademoiselle, je ne suis pas rancunier pour si peu : venez donc boire un verre avec nous, nous allions justement nous installer un petit moment sur cette île. L'invitait-il agréablement.  
- Merci pour votre invitation, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ces futilités. Claqua la voix de Carla.

L'équipage entier du roux détourna les yeux pour faire face à cette petite chatte blanche volante qui parlait au capitaine avec une attitude hautaine et peu amène. Shanks et ses hommes ne s'affolèrent pas pour un sou, c'était surement les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon comme pour Luffy.

- Allons Carla nous ne savons rien de ce monde et des gens y vivent, peut être pourraient-ils nous renseigner ! Glissa Wendy timidement.  
- Bon d'accord, mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps, est-ce bien clair ? Acquiesça l'Exeed à fourrure blanche.

Les trois jeunes demoiselles suivirent l'équipage du fameux Shanks le Roux sur son navire le « Red Force ». Wendy, Erza et Carla restèrent sur le pont avec la quasi-totalité des membres de l'équipage de l'idole de Luffy, elles n'étaient pas friandes à l'idée de faire une visite sur un navire de pirate, de crainte d'être emprisonné et entubé par leurs hôtes... étrangement particulier pour des pirates, et très loin de l'image des barbares sanglants de l'océan qu'elles s'imaginaient.

Erza se souvenait de la rencontre entre Natsu et Lucy il y a plus de 7 ans, la blondinette s'était retrouvé sur le bateau de Bora de Prominens devenu marchand d'esclave, uniquement composé de jolie jeune femme ou demoiselles et son regard s'assombrit, scrutant les flibustiers principaux du navire comme Lucky Roux, Ben Beckman ou encore Yasopp, qui n'était autre que le père du jeune Usopp de l'équipage du chapeau de paille.

Elles virent l'équipage s'asseoir à même le sol ou contre le bastingage pendant que plusieurs membres allaient chercher de l'alcool et de quoi festoyer. La fête ne tarda pas à commencer entre les membres de l'équipage, buvant et gloutonnant tout ce qui leurs étaient proposé, tandis que le capitaine en sandale proposa une bouteille de rhum aux jeunes demoiselles :

- Ne soyez pas timide voyons, tenez, prenez donc un verre, j'ais gardé cette bouteille uniquement pour vous pour trinquer à notre rencontre...

Il se fit immédiatement mordre par Carla au bout des doigts, avant que cette dernière ne le réprimande au sujet de l'âge de Wendy quand à l'alcool :

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? WENDY N'EST QU'UNE GAMINE, VOUS NE COMPTIEZ QUAND MÊME PAS LUI FAIRE BOIRE ? Pestait-elle méchamment.  
- Non, bien sur que non, on calme la minette. S'excusait platement le modèle du chapeau de paille. Mais dites-moi, comment vous avez fait pour tomber du ciel et atterrir sur Grand Line, et dans le nouveau monde en plus ? C'est une drôle de façon d'arriver sur l'océan le plus dangereux du monde pour deux charmantes femmes et... un chaton.  
- Attend un peu, vous avez bien dit Grand Line ? Questionna innocemment la mage céleste.

Tout l'équipage se retourna vers elles à cette question, le silence fut complet et la petite chasseuse de dragon devint rouge écrevisse et souhaite disparaître six pied sous terre, même si elle pouvait sortir comme excuse qu'elle ne savait rien sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, ça ne ferait que l'embarrasser d'avantage et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment choisi pour se ridiculiser.  
Carla haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas leur réaction, et Titania fixait Shanks, attendant une réponse qui allait probablement confirmer ses doutes

- Ben oui, c'est l'océan sur laquelle vous vous trouvez en ce moment, ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu ici sans savoir ou vous étiez ? S'interloquait le capitaine.  
- Oh non, Je crois que j'ai compris. Soupira la minette. Nous sommes plus dans notre monde, on est tombé dans un monde parallèle...  
- Attend un peu, tu veux dire que... on est arrivé dans le monde d'Ace ? Suggérait la prêtresse céleste, alarmée à l'idée d'avoir tapé dans l'œil.  
- Oui j'en ais bien peur : ce log pose était une sorte de portail magique lié au monde d'Ace et je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est à cause de ça qu'il est arrivé dans notre monde sur Earthland. Ça n'explique pas comment il est arrivé dans notre monde mais il est évident que ça a fonctionné de la même façon.  
- En clair, nous sommes à notre tour coincée dans le monde d'Ace ? Mais ou sont les autres alors, ils seraient tombé autre part sur l'océan dont nous a parlé Ace ? S'intriguait la reine des fées.  
- Attendez attendez attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous affabulez ? Comment vous connaissez Ace et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'autre monde ? Interrogea Shanks incrédule.

Carla soupira d'exaspération, à part tout leur raconter au risque d'être prise pour une folle ou pour un devin de pacotille, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. La fille de la reine Chagot se résolut à tout expliquer d : de leur rencontre avec Ace jusqu'à leur arrivée dans ce nouvel univers, en passant par la mission qu'on leur avait confié un peu plutôt, la rencontre avec Gildarts sans oublier d'omettre que Shanks lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sans oublier de parler de ses autres compagnons qui avaient surement atterri ailleurs sans savoir si ils étaient loin ou pas de leurs camarades, et bien sur elle se permit de faire savoir qu'un autre chat comme elle, mais bleu, l'accompagnait aussi et qu'ils étaient en réalité une créature magique appelée « Exceeds », et bien sur, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire son intellectuel en parlant du monde d'où elle, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Grey, Gildarts, Happy et Lucy venaient en démontrant point par point comment fonctionner leur monde, tel une institutrice devant une salle de classe.

Quand ce fut fini, Shanks avait un regard dilaté et plein de consternation, un visage suant comme pas possible et un air d'ahuris d'incrédulité, pourtant ces femmes n'avaient pas l'air de mentir et paraissaient aussi honnête que le bon seigneur. Son équipage aussi avait du mal à croire à une telle histoire, mais étant donné la façon avec laquelle elles étaient tombé dans l'océan, il fallait accepter ce que la chatte blanche leur avait raconté :

- Mais alors... si j'ais bien compris... vous venez d'un monde parallèle appelé « Earthland »... et Ace aurait vécu là-bas... pendant 2 ans ? Murmurait-il d'une voix blanche.  
- C'est cela, et on est arrivé ici par pur hasard. Acheva Erza en se relevant pour faire une requête. Ecoutez, on ne sait quasiment rien de ce monde, nous ne savons pas ou sont nos amis et on n'a aucun moyens de naviguer sur un océan dont on ignore tout, et je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer... mais je vous en pris : aidez nous, seules, nous ne pourrons aller nulle part !

La décision fut prise rapidement, même si pas mal d'élément le dépassait, il y avait plusieurs points qu'il avait retenu et qu'il tenait à éclaircir d'avantage, surtout en ce qui concerne son ancien compagnon de boisson, Ace. Tout cela paraissait hautement improbable, il avait vu son cadavre à Marineford quand il avait débarqué à la fin de la bataille, qu'il en vie tenait vraiment du miracle, mais si ces femmes connaissez Ace et qu'il était en vie, Shanks sentait le besoin de se mêler de cette affaire et après un accord commun avec son équipage de simple contact du regard, il accepta sans plus attendre :

- Ace était un bon ami avec qui j'ais festoyé il y a bien longtemps, alors il serait bien déplacé de ma part que je ne vienne pas en aide à ses compagnons. Vous pouvez rester sur notre navire jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve vos amis, nous allons vous y aider mais autant que je vous prévienne : le nouveau monde est l'océan le plus dangereux du monde et le lieu le plus redouté de Grand Line,... et si jamais l'existence d'Ace venait à se faire savoir, il se pourrait bien que l'on ne retrouve pas vos camarades en vie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours!

Laissez moi un petit commentaire!


	8. Du côté d'Etherland

**Chapitre 7 Du côté d'Etherland**

Désormais, chaque mages, pirates, princesse ou animale avaient trouvé des compagnons de voyage afin de s'orienter à travers le nouveau monde : Happy était avec l'équipage au chapeau de paille et serait bientôt rejoint par Natsu, Grey et Lucy.  
Ace et Guildarts allaient partir en mer avec la princesse Vivi et son canard Kaloo depuis le port de Nanohana au royaume d'Alabasta, quand à Erza, Wendy et Carla, elles étaient en compagnie de l'équipage de Shanks le roux et de ce dernier.

Sur Earthland, la disparition des huit fées ainsi que d'Ace aux poings ardents n'était pas encore d'actualité à la guilde Fairy Tail, les mages continuaient à fêter le retour des anciens disparut de l'île de Tenrô.

- L'équipe des Shadow gear va reprendre du service ! S'enthousiasmait Droy la bouche pleine.  
- Il fraudait d'abord se trouver une mission, mais il n'y en a très peu sur le tableau des requêtes... Fit Levy préoccupée.  
- C'est normal, pendant ces 7 dernières années, Twilight Ogre s'est imposé et c'est eux qui reçoivent la plupart des demandes. Soupirait un Jet lassé.

Makarov était sur le comptoir, assis en tailleur, constatant avec amertume le pitoyable état de sa guilde et surtout des comptes de cette dernière qui étaient complètement vidé, à son plus grand malheur, mais pour l'instant il fallait se débarrasser de ces gredins qui s'étaient implanté en ville et qui les avaient taxés comme des paysans pendant ces 7 dernières années.

Le sixième maître de la guilde avait songé à emmener la reine des fées avec lui, ainsi que Gildarts Clive, le père de la brune à la descente phénoménal mais ils étaient absents, l'une en mission avec son équipe et l'autre parti à la hâte sans laisser de nouvelle.  
Mirajane à elle seule suffirait surement, après tout la diablesse au cœur de fée avait plus d'un sort dans sa robe et c'était l'une des meilleurs mages de la guilde de toute façon.  
Makarov soupira une énième fois avant de descendre du bar et de partir voir ses racketteurs, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait à prendre la sortie de la guilde : un jeune homme mince et brun âgé de la trentaine, vêtue d'un uniforme appartenant au conseil débarqua essoufflé.

- Oh non, ça n'a pas déjà recommencé quand même ? S'angoissait-il subitement.

Le maître s'attendait déjà au pire, qu'est-ce que ces gamins infernaux avaient encore fait ? Ils venaient à peine de rentrer après un sommeil de 7 ans sans vieillir, aucuns d'eux n'avaient pu avoir le temps nécessaire pour faire une bêtise aussi lourde de conséquence.  
Quoique l'équipe la plus connue de la guilde et également la plus destructrice était parti bien tôt dans la matinée, autant dire que tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Tous les mages présents se regardèrent avec appréhension, alors le garde à l'apparence chétif tenait une lettre en main avec la marque du conseil retenant la fermeture de la lettre. Ça n'était jamais de bon augure quand le conseil faisait déplacer un simple soldat pour une mission aussi insignifiante : d'habitude, le conseil envoyait simplement la lettre, le vieux Dreyar se retint de déglutir alors qu'il prenait difficilement la lettre en main..

- Une lettre pour le maître de votre guilde... c'est de la part du conseil de la magie. S'expliquait complexement le messager en question.

Le message s'approcha du père de la guilde, un regard alarmé et un visage aux abois ne rassurant absolument personne ici présent.  
C'était avec une main hésitante, dans un premier temps, que le 6ème maître de la guilde prit l'enveloppe de la main tendu du messager, Makarov espérait que ça ne soit pas pour payer des dégâts collatéraux causé par les mages de sa guilde, de toute façon leur guilde n'avait pas les moyens pour financer ces bêtises.

Le vieux maître déplia la lettre et se mit à lire silencieusement, tout le monde traquant le moindre de ses gestes.  
Mais à voir Makarov blanchir et se décrépirent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture de se lettre, il était évident que cette lettre n'annonçait absolument rien de bon. Les mages présents se regardaient les uns les autres cherchant une réponse dans leurs yeux.

Le 6ème maître alla prendre place sur le comptoir pour se mettre à la même hauteur que la plupart des membres de la guilde, avant de faire l'annonce suivante, en prenant une voix

- Mes enfants j'ai une nouvelle des plus tristes à vous faire part. Annonça tristement Makarov. Nos amis : Erza Scarlett, Guildarts Clive, Natsu Dragnir, Grey Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel, Ace Portgas, Happy et Carla sont portés disparue depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

La nouvelle fut comme un coup de marteau sur la tête, comme si le ciel s'abattait sur les irréductibles mages de la guilde, bien que les réactions divergeaient entre certains des mages de la guilde :

- Hein ? Attend qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes encore comme bobard ? Lança un certain dragon d'acier peu convaincu.  
- Mais enfin maître, ce n'est pas crédible, ils étaient parti pour anéantir une petite guilde clandestine dans le village de Salice à la base, ils n'ont quand même pas pu se volatiliser ? Questionna Mirajane d'un air incrédule.  
- Je suis navré Mira mais je crains que ça soit la vérité : la lettre mentionne qu'une étrange et colossal énergie magique était apparue au QG de la guilde clandestine ou ils devaient se rendre et Gildarts a été aperçu en leur compagnie. Se désolait le maître de la guilde.

L'alcoolique de la guilde sortie une carte de sa poche ou son père était représenté, c'était une carte de communication à distance que Gildarts lui avait légué avant de partir une fois de plus en vadrouille.  
Kana avait voulu la déchirer quand elle avait su qu'il était partie mais finalement la jolie brunette s'était abstenu de ce geste, à cette pensée elle se félicita intérieurement pour avoir prit la bonne décision pour une fois.

La poivrote activa sa carte, le petit bonhomme représentant le mage de rang S se mit à bouger, montrant qu'il allait établir la connexion entre sa carte et celle du rouquin à la barbe mal rasée, toutefois au bout de quelques longues secondes qui semblaient interminables, celui se mit à faire une tête toute triste dans une sonorité négative peu agréable.

- Désolé mais votre interlocuteur se trouve dans une zone hors de portée, veiller rappeler ultérieurement. Rétorquait la voix chantante.

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, jamais ça lui était arrivé, même à l'autre bout du monde Kana pouvait appeler qui elle souhaitait.

Et si la carte était perdue par son propriétaire ? Cette dernière sonnait peut être dans le vide ou entre les mains d'un autre gus qui l'aurait trouvé par hasard, cela dit elle n'aurait pas cherché à établir une connexion si elle avait été détruite, donc il restait peut être une lueur d'espoir dans cette affaire.

Tout cela n'avait rien de naturel ou de normal, et dans un élan de frénésie et de mécontentement, Kana empoigna le col du membre du conseil qu'elle attira vers lui :

- Bon, j'irais droit au but mon p'tit gars : comment se sont-ils volatilisés ? Et tâche de répondre sans mentir ou je t'en colle une dont tu te souviendras pour un bon bout de temps. L'interrogeait-elle sur un ton menaçant.  
- Et bien... on n'a pas plu... plus d'informations, l'enquête est tou... toujours en cours mais voi... voilà ce que nous savons pour l'instant : une étrange magie semblable à celle de l'aetherion serait apparue dans la ville de Salice, et quand maître Ork est arrivé sur place, le quartier général de la guilde Blacks Walls était réduite à l'état de débris et vos amis étaient tous introuvables. Résumait-il en bégayant plusieurs fois.  
- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, on aurait au moins dû retrouver leurs corps, ou alors toute la ville y serait restée aussi si cette chose à une force comparable au sort d'incantation satellite. S'intriguait la petite mage des mots.  
- Dans la théorie c'est ce qui serait arrivé mais pourtant la ville est encore en un seul morceau. Le seul indice qu'on a pu découvrir sous les décombres du bâtiment : c'était une sorte de petite fenêtre ou l'on peut apercevoir l'océan et entendre les cris des mouettes. Rajoutait-il.

L'océan en plein milieu du royaume de Fiore, sous la terre en plus ? Non mais ils se foutaient outrageusement de leur gueule ou quoi ?  
Kana arma son poing près à le cogner jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, ce dernier se protégea, ses bras en croix devant son visage. Mais avant que la main est pu attendre le brun, Makarov l'interrompu de son bras changé en celui d'un géant, une expression grave au visage :

- Assez Kana ! Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on va arranger les choses... et rien ne nous dis qu'ils sont morts. Fit-il remarquer de sa voix de vieillard assidu.

Après avoir empêché la poivrote d'attirer plus de problème que la guilde n'en avait déjà accumulé, Makarov monta sur le comptoir de la guilde, bras croisé sous la poitrine. C'était déjà assez difficile de devoir rattraper 7 ans de retard quand on avait passé tout son temps à dormir après avoir survécu miraculeusement à l'attaque d'un dragon, et pas n'importe lequel en plus, avoir des embrouilles avec le conseil était bien la dernière chose que le 6ème maître souhaitait après avoir appris que ses protégés avaient encore disparus... mais cette fois-ci ils avaient une piste, tout n'était pas perdue et il y a toujours de l'espoir (comme le dirait Aragorn dans Le seigneur des anneaux) :

- Nous allons former une première équipe de recherche : Kana, Mirajane ! Vous allez partir en première pour le village de Salice et enquêter sur les lieux, mais n'attirez pas l'attention du conseil ou des soldats du royaume, ils en restent probablement sur place et je doute qu'ils vous laissent passer aussi facilement. Oh... et, Mirajane, emmène Lisanna avec toi. Vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour les retrouver ! Rajouta le vieux moustachu.

- Entendu maître, viens Kana : nous y allons ! Appela la barmaid en partant devant.

- Y'a intérêt à ce que tu ne nous ais pas raconté des bobards mon gars, sinon je te referais le portrait quand on rentrera ! Prévint Kana au message avant de sortir.

Kana laissa finalement l'envoyé du conseil tranquille, suivant la femme aux cheveux d'argent vers la sortie de la guilde en grande pompe, il ne restait plus qu'à récupérer Lisanna avant de partir, après tout elle était soi dans Magnolia, sois à la demeure des Strauss... mais elle ne risquait pas d'apprécier ce qu'elle allait bientôt savoir à son tour.

- Jet ! Va trouver Luxus, il nous reste aussi à régler deux/trois petites choses avec les Twilight Ogre et sa présence ne sera pas de refus. Ordonna Makarov.

- Entendu maître, j'y cours de ce pas, il se trouve surement dans la forêt de l'est.

Jet partie immédiatement, laissant une traînée de fumée derrière lui qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle s'était formée après la course effrénée du mage de vitesse.  
Dans le même temps, Jubia désespérait au fond de la pièce après avoir entendue l'alarmante nouvelle : son monsieur Gray avait disparu, encore ! Et si, une fois encore, il ne revenait pas avant 7 ans ? Et si il était mort... ou pire, si jamais il était en train d'agoniser au moment même ou elle se faisait du mouron ? Tout cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable, elle supplia même Makarov de la laisser accompagner les trois autres demoiselles mais ce dernier avait refusé sa requête.

- Monsieur Gray, ne m'abandonnez pas ! Jubia ne survivra pas sans votre présence. Désespérait-elle intérieurement.

Au même moment, Lisanna était en ville en train de terminer quelques emplettes en ville. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'elle, Elfman et Mirajane n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, et donc cela faisait plus de 7 ans qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé et rien bu, par conséquent elle en avait profité pour faire quelques courses sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil de printemps. Elfman était parti en mission en solo, elle prévoyait de faire un repas pour elle et Mirajane afin de célébrer leur retour entre sœurs, malheureusement son jolie programme allait très vite être perturbé :

- Lisanna ! Appela l'aînée de la fratrie.

Lisanna se retourna en sursautant, voyant Mirajane et Kana arriver en grandes enjambés. L'une avait un air d'anxiété, l'autre fulminait méchamment en buvant une gourde rempli d'alcool, apparemment elles n'étaient pas dans leur état habituelle pour être dans cet état :

- Hein ? Mirajane, mais qu'est-ce que te fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censée être à la guilde... Balbutia la jeune magicienne aux cheveux de neige avant d'être accosté par la mannequine.

Cette dernière ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de sa petite sœur et l'emmena immédiatement aux travers de la cité jusqu'à la maison de la famille des Strauss. Lorsqu'elles furent tout les trois sur place, elles s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte avant que Mirajane ne se mette face à sa sœur adossée contre l'entrée et lui annonce l'atroce nouvelle dans les prochaines secondes. Quand elle eut fini, le regard de la transformiste s'était dilaté et elle était restée pantoise face à la nouvelle de la disparition de Natsu, Happy et du reste de l'équipe, y comprit de Gildarts et Ace. Aussi naïve pouvait-elle être, Lisanna avait du mal à croire à une histoire aussi saugrenue :

- Mais c'est impossible... tu veux dire qu'ils auraient disparue dans un monde parallèle ? Quémandait une Lisanna incrédule.

- Exact, comme toi i ans lorsque tu es partie sur Edolas. Confirma la barmaid d'une voix mélancolique. Et à part un passage donnant une vie sur l'océan, on n'a pas d'autres indices.

La plus jeune des trois demoiselles glissa lentement contre la porte, s'agrippant légèrement à ses cheveux face au poids de cette révélation.  
Alors comme ça, Natsu et Happy avaient à leur tour disparu ? Comme elle lors de la S-Quest d'i ans ou tout avait déraillé ? Un horrible frisson glacial d'effroi lui parcourut l'échine à l'idée qu'ils restent à leur tour bloqué dans un monde parallèle sans moyen de retour... et s'ils ne revenaient jamais ?

- Le maître nous a demandé à moi et à Mira de partir pour le village de Salice, là ou Natsu, Ace, mon crétin de père et les autres ont soi-disant disparu dans un monde parallèle. Lui fit savoir la poivrote. Et le maître a demandé à ce que tu nous accompagnes...

- BIEN SUR QUE JE VIENS ! Coupa Lisanna d'un bond brutal et d'une voix raillant à faire s'envoler les oiseaux. Natsu m'a bien retrouvé à Edolas et je n'ais même pas pensé à le remercier, je lui dois au moins ça quand même.

La dernière phrase fit tiquer sa sœur et l'alcoolique, papillonnant des yeux avec une bouche en forme de celui d'un chaton. A voir la façon dont Lisanna avait répondue en entendant la nouvelle, elles avaient déjà tout compris quand à sa raison pour venir les accompagner. Oh oui : Mirajane n'allait pas s'ennuyer pendant cette petite aventure, en sachant que sa petite sœur avait toujours des sentiments pour la flammèche ambulante et qui sait, peut être aurait-elle l'occasion de les rapprocher d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Elle se faisait mille et un scénario aussi eau de rose les uns que les autres devant la concernée :

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? S'offusqua légèrement la benjamine en piquant un fard.

- Mais rien du tout, petite sœur ! Rétorqua une Mirajane jouant parfaitement la carte de l'innocence, avec son visage angélique qui ne disait rien de normal. Mais je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais encore à ce point là pour lui ?

- Quand t'auras l'occasion, faudra que tu penses à le lui dire ma p'tite Lisanna. Qui sait, la nuit d'amour n'est peut être pas loin pour vous deux. Taquina perversement la buveuse.

- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI OUI ? PARTONS AU LIEU DE TRAÎNER ! S'offensa soudainement la demoiselle au visage devenue écarlate.

Ah amour, quand tu nous tiens ! Même deux années éloignés n'avaient probablement pas pu éloigner ces deux grands enfants qu'étaient Lisanna et Natsu, même si ce dernier était tellement candide qu'il en venait presque à croire à l'histoire de la cigogne et du baluchon lâché depuis le ciel.

Après ce petit moment de détente (avant la tempête) : Kana et les deux sœurs féériques partirent à la gare de Magnolia et prirent le premier train pour la ville de Salice, aussi surnommé « la cité sombre ». Mais si elles pensaient tomber sur une explication simple, les trois jeunes et somptueuses demoiselles allaient vite comprendre que cette histoire était ce qu'il y avait de plus inimaginable.

Alors que les trois magiciennes venaient de quitter la ville depuis la gare, quelques visiteurs très familiers aux mages de la guilde débarquèrent à l'improviste : en effet, Jura, Sherry, Tobby, Yuka et Léon Bastia avaient eu vent du retour des disparus de l'île de Tenrô, pourtant il y avait encore quelques absents qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer le mage de glace de Lamia Scale autrefois disciple d'Ul Milkovitch :

- Ben dis donc, c'est quoi cette ambiance de mort ?  
- Et bien ou est Grey ? Je croyais qu'il était de retour.  
- Monsieur Grey n'est pas lààààà in in... Pleurnicha une certaine ex-Phantom Lord dans son coin, recroquevillée contre elle-même.

Telle la flèche de cupidon venant frapper en plein cœur des hommes, Léon sentit son regard se remplir de merveille lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers celle qui devint à ses yeux la meilleure représentation des mots beauté et grâce : sa longue chevelure bleu saphir ondulant comme les vagues de l'océan, ses yeux topaze décoré de ses larmes perlant le long de ses joues, sa peau pâle comparable à de la crème, sa jolie robe blanche à bustier noire mettant sa jolie poitrine en valeur, son chapeau bleu à brochette de papillon. Tout en elle le combla et dans un élan d'assurance, il alla à sa rencontre et lui prit la main en la regardant avec passion :

- Quelle élégance ! Puis-je connaître ton nom ? S'impatienta-t-il de demander.  
- Euh ? Et bien... Jubia s'appelle Jubia.

Et en plus, elle avait un nom aussi magnifique que son visage, et cette petite voix timide glissant le long de ses lèvres, elle était tellement mignonne. Et Léon serait bien resté ici à bavarder encore un moment avec elle si Jura ne l'avait pas stoppé en le tirant par le col de sa veste avant de venir rendre visite à Makarov, assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, un air désarmant au visage de chien battu :

- Allons Makarov, pourquoi une mine aussi déconfite ? J'espérais que vous seriez en train de festoyer quand nous arriverions, alors comment se fait-il que vous semblez aussi démunis ? Tenta de comprendre le mage sacré de Lamia Scale.  
- Content de te revoir Jura. Désolé de vous recevoir avec une ambiance maussade mais l'heure n'est pas vraiment aux réjouissances : un envoyé du conseil vient de passer à l'instant, et nous venons d'apprendre la disparition de plusieurs de nos membres ce matin : Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gildarts, Happy, Carla et notre petit nouveau Ace.

Lorsque cette nouvelle tomba, Léon se décomposa aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Grey s'était encore volatilisé ? Son co-disciple, son rival, celui qu'il avait combattu sur l'île de Galuna, le même être avec qui il s'était réconcilié à sa manière pendant l'alliance inter-guilde contre Oracion Seis ? Non c'était absurde, on ne disparait pas comme ça après être revenu de 7 ans d'absence. L'ancien disciple d'Ul resta incrédule face à la révélation :

- Attendez maître Makarov, c'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que Grey a disparu alors qu'il était tout juste revenu à la guilde ?

Lorsque le trio féerique arriva à la gare de Salice, Lisanna fut la première à sortir du train en traversant l'immense hall de départ et l'accueil à toute berzingue, suivit par sa sœur et Kana de près. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la gare : le ciel s'était monstrueusement assombrit et la cité aussi glauque que sombre s'offrit à elles. Entre le terrain aussi boueux que mal entretenu, les habitants aussi peu présent et les soldats du conseil qui passaient et patrouillaient dans la cité, l'accueil était très détestables et elle était très loin du goût des trois magiciennes.

Ignorant les regards mafieux et hostiles des habitants de la ville en plein délabrement et sans prévenir ses deux accompagnatrices, Lisanna partit devant au grand galop vers l'ancien repaire de la guilde clandestine « Black Wall » :

- Attend Lisanna ! Voulut retenir la diablesse au cœur de fée.

Se pressant à travers les rues et les allées, ses enjambés claquant violement avec les flaques d'eau mélangées à la terre boueuse éclatant en plusieurs gouttelettes virevoltant dans l'air, son souffle court et saccadée, l'innocente magicienne à la chevelure argenté atteignit la première les lieux ou se trouvaient les décombres et les ruines de ce qui était autrefois le repaire d'une guilde clandestine. Essoufflée et à bout de souffle, et vite rejoint par ses deux compères dont sa sœur, tout ce qu'elles purent constater : c'était un immense enchantement formé tout autour des lieux, ainsi que plusieurs soldats du conseil, appartenant à l'unité des chevaliers runiques.

La plus jeune des trois mages voulut approcher de plus près, mais plusieurs soldats du conseil firent immédiatement barrage, un air austère et conformiste des plus :

- Halte ! Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais l'accès est interdit aux civils et aux mages. Stoppa désagréablement le plus âgé, un brun aux cheveux à ras de tête et une moustache de bandit mexicain.  
- Mais ce sont nos compagnons de guilde qui ont disparu. Intervint Mirajane en prenant les devant. Nous sommes de la guilde Fairy Tail nous aussi, s'il vous plait laissez nous passer ! Supplia-t-elle en faisant les yeux doux (oui, elle a un don pour la comédie).

Pris de pitié pour cette dernière, le chevalier baissa d'un ton et prit une intonation plus lente et plus

- Je suis navré pour vos amis mademoiselle, mais sans l'accord des supérieurs, je ne peux laisser passer personne. Nous ignorons tout de ce qui s'est précisément passé ici et maître Ork nous a ordonné de garder  
- Dis donc mon petit troufion à sa mémère, mon père est dans ce trou ou je ne sais quoi alors ou tu dégages, ou je... Commença une certaine mage de carte une peu trop emportée.

Mais l'arrivée d'un certain ancien infiltré de la guilde intervint avant que tout ne prenne une mauvaise tournure. Mest, ou plutôt Dranbalt n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qui se passait, et il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de reconnaître les amis de la prêtresse céleste qu'il appréciait :

- C'est bon : laissez-les passer soldats, si ce sont des amis des disparus, cela ne posera pas de problème ! Ordonna ce dernier.  
- Mais maître Dranbalt... bon entendu ! Allez-y mesdemoiselles ! Autorisa enfin le soldat.

Le trio féminin pénétra dans le périmètre occupé par les soldats du conseil, à l'exception de l'intérieur de l'enchantement. En parlant de cette zone, Lisanna s'y accola pour voir ce qu'il se passait de plus près : à l'intérieur se trouvait des scientifiques et des mages spécialisés dans le domaine des évènements magiques paranormaux, chacun d'entre eux habillé d'une blouse blanche à bouton et descendant jusqu'au genou, d'un couvre-bouche, de gants esthétique élastique, d'une paire de bottes verdâtres et d'une minuscule paire de lunette noir.

Trois scientifiques se trouvaient autour d'une étrange lumière bleuté d'où provenait le son des vagues ainsi que les cris aigus des mouettes au large qui raisonnait de temps à autre. Tandis que deux autres d'entre eux étaient en train de clarifier la situation à Ork, le conseiller arrivé sur les lieux un peu plus tôt et autant dire qu'il n'allait pas être tiré d'affaire aussi facilement cette fois-ci.

Dans le même temps, la barmaid fit un tour aux alentours de l'enchantement et des lieux de la disparition des 9 magiciens, exceeds comprit, en compagnie de la brune aux cartes. Ce n'était pas les troupes de soldats et de chevaliers runiques qui manquaient, ils devaient au moins être une bonne quatre-vingtaines à surveiller le périmètre, dont une bonne cinquantaine de simples soldats sans magie et le reste composé des scientifiques et des chevaliers runiques veillant sur les lieux. La surveillance était particulièrement accrue... sauf du côté de la forêt surveillée par tous justes 5 gardes, ce que Mirajane prit soin de sauvegarder mentalement, on ne sait jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard après la courte inspection des trois fées aussi sexy que séduisante, Mest, ou plutôt Dranbalt leur fit un résumé complet et simple de la situation dans laquelle tout cela avait finalement évolué, l'occasion de leur avouer que leur ami s'était, à leur tour, retrouvé coincé dans un monde parallèle au leur... comme Lisanna autrefois :

- Attendez : vous voulez dire qu'ils ont été emportés dans un autre monde ? Comme celui d'Edolas ? Voulait impérativement comprendre cette dernière.  
- Exact, mais nous n'avons pas la moindre information sur ce monde parallèle si ce n'est qu'elle mène vers l'océan que l'on voit dans la petite ouverture au centre de l'enchantement. Rétorqua l'envoyé du conseil.  
- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à envoyer quelqu'un la dedans pour vérifier ou ça menait ? S'incrusta la poivrote.  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Refusa sévèrement le cicatrisé.

Mest répondit désagréablement, sachant déjà ce que Kana avait derrière la tête en suggérant une idée pareille. Personne n'était encore revenu de cet autre monde, à moins d'être cinglé... non tout compte fait, Fairy Tail n'était pas vraiment une guilde qu'on pouvait considérer comme hébergeant des mages raisonnable, ça n'avait rien de surprenant d'entendre une supposition aussi absurde de la part de l'un d'eux, mais Dranbalt, emporté par un stress total à l'idée que toute la guilde disparaisse à cause de leur solidarité les uns envers les autres, fit tout son possible pour dissuader Lisanna, Kana et Mirajane de poursuivre cette idée :

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez mais n'y songez même pas : si vous ne mettez ne serait-ce qu'un pied sur ce trou, vous serez à votre tour transporté et coincé dans cet autre monde, et nous ne savons pas comment vous en sortir !  
- Mais nos camarades sont eux aussi dans cet autre monde, Natsu et Happy y sont, vous voudriez qu'on les abandonne comme si ils n'existaient pas ? Insista émotionnellement Lisanna.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ais dis, mais nous ne sommes mêmes pas sur que vos amis soient encore en vie, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette accès...  
- Ben justement gros malin, raison de plus pour y aller ! Clama la poivrote remontée contre le refus de l'enquêteur. Mon père est là-bas et je le connais assez pour dire qu'il est toujours vivant alors laisse nous passer si tu n'veux pas t'en prendre une !  
- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! Beugla finalement le balafré.

Cette attitude lunatique fit taire les trois jeunes femmes sur place, face à un Dranbalt quelque peu désemparé face à l'insistance des trois demoiselles. En tout cas la réponse était très clair, ce n'était pas lui qui les laisseraient passer et de toute façon, son autorisation n'aurait pas suffit, il leur aurait fallu celui du membre du conseil ou des chevaliers runiques et étant donné leur réputation, les chances qu'ils le leur accordent étaient vraiment trop maigres :

- Je suis désolé, nous vous préviendrons quand il y aura du nouveau mais pour le moment, il serait préférable que vous restiez à la guilde le temps que les choses évoluent. Concluait un Dranbalt confus avant de se retirer poliment.

Finalement, les trois demoiselles durent repartir vers la ville en direction de la gare, le cœur lourd et la conscience tourmentée quand à l'avenir de leurs compagnons bloqués dans un univers parallèle. Si Kana n'était pas là pour râler comme elle l'avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était enragée contre tel ou tel chose, en l'occurrence ici contre le conseil et leur refus « à la con » comme elle le dirait, un silence peu amène régnerait entre elles.

Mais alors qu'elles arrivaient juste à l'entrée de la gare : Lisanna s'arrêta en se retournant pendant plusieurs longues minutes en direction de l'ancien repaire de la guilde clandestine. Ses craintes n'étaient pas prêtes de s'atténuer : son ami d'enfance et son fils, Natsu et Happy, se retrouvaient tout deux coincés à leur tour dans un autre monde différent du leur ou tout leur était étranger. Rien que cette idée fit remonter en elle ses premiers souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'étrange lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en Edolas.

Tout lui était différent et si anormal dans ce qu'elle avait découvert : Fairy Tail devenue une guilde clandestine, Erza étant leur ennemie, le Natsu d'Edolas si contrasté avec celui qu'elle connaissait, tout l'avait profondément perturbée et même en s'y habituant, au fond d'elle, Lisanna avait toujours voulu retourner chez elle et c'était chose faite. Mais qu'en serait-t-il pour la salamandre et leur « fils » ? Pendant combien de temps seraient-ils enfermés dans cet univers parallèle ? 2 ans ? 10 Ans ? 50 ans ? Reviendraient-ils un jour... ou jamais ? Tant de question qui la faisait suer de frayeur et d'incertitude l'assaillaient depuis que la nouvelle était tombée et ce n'était surement pas une nuit de sommeil qui allait soulager son angoisse. Elle était à peine revenue que l'homme qu'elle aimait disparaissait à son tour, et ça la plongeait dans une ambiance phobique insoutenable.

Elle voulut y retourner mais une main familière se posa sur son épaule, l'encourageant de ne pas s'entêter d'avantage et l'empêchant de faire le premier pas :

- Je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes à leurs sujets Lisanna, mais on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend dans cet autre monde, mieux vaut laisser tomber pour l'instant. Dissuada sereinement et tristement la démone.  
- A quoi ça nous a servi de venir ici si on ne peut même pas vérifier s'ils vont bien ? Répondit une Lisanna vidée de toute écoute et de toute vie en songeant au pire. Et s'ils leur étaient arrivés malheur dans cet autre monde ?  
- On est aussi dépitées que toi. Croies moi, je me fais du souci pour mon père mais ces petites tapettes du conseil ne sont pas décidés à nous rendre les choses faciles. Balança une Kana sans délicatesse, mais avec classe. Allez rentrons, le maître saura quoi faire !

Résignée, mais à contre cœur, la benjamine se retourna et rejoignit ses deux compagnonnes, dont sa sœur et toutes les trois reprirent le train en direction de Magnolia, le cœur encore meurtri et la conscience lourde comme la pierre pesant sur leurs têtes.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent toutes les trois à la guilde alors que la nuit noire était tombée sur Magnolia et la petite ferme qui servait de QG, l'ambiance n'avait pas spécialement évolué si ce n'est qu'ils avaient reçu une visite de courtoisie de la part des 5 principaux mages de Lamia Scale, y comprit de Jura et Léon... ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de faire plus ample connaissance avec Jubia au comptoir mais bizarrement, cette dernière semblait vouloir l'éviter, horrifiée à l'idée d'être amoureuse d'un autre homme que son monsieur Grey (quand bien même, on aura remarqué que ce dernier ne s'intéressait pas à elle pour ce qui est des sentiments amoureux).

Alors qu'elles étaient à peine rentrées sans s'être fait remarqué, Makarov et Jura remarquèrent leur présence les premiers et les convoquèrent au comptoir pour en savoir plus. Kana aurait d'ailleurs aimé faire une vanne sur la barbichette de Jura si la situation était plus paisible et festive. L'attention de tous se figea sur les trois magiciennes après qu'elles aient traversé toute la pièce :

- Désolé d'être revenue si tard maître, mais nous avons mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. S'excusait la barmaid. Bonjour Jura.  
- Ravi de vous rencontrer dame Mirajane, et désolé d'être venu vous voir dans pareilles circonstances, nous ne pensions pas que vous aviez de nouveau à faire avec une nouvelle catastrophe. S'inclina humblement le mage sacré.  
- Je t'ais déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser Jura. Lui fit comprendre Makarov. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes de retour, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez vu et découvert, nous n'attendions plus que vous trois.

Voyant que tout le monde s'était attroupé, ce fut la barmaid qui prit la parole et eut le soin d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle, Lisanna et Kana avaient apprit : les troupes de l'armée, les chevaliers runiques, l'enchantement autour des décombres et de l'accès au monde parallèle, ainsi que le refus de leur laisser carte libre pour entrer dans ce nouveau monde.

- Ainsi, c'était donc vrai ? Et moi qui croyais avoir tout vu, je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot à ce propos. Se décrépitait le mage du gigantisme.  
- Un monde parallèle ? C'est difficile à imaginer. Rajouta Jura d'acier en se tenant le menton.  
- JUBIA VEUT VENIR ! S'exulta cette dernière en se précipitant comme une athlète vers Makarov. AU NOM DE L'AMOUR ET DE MON DEVOUEMENT POUR MONSIEUR GREY, LAISSEZ LA VENIR AVEC VOUS !  
- Et pour passer la barrière magique, tu vas t'y prendre comment pour passer ? Ecoute un peu les autres avant d'écouter tes pulsions amoureuses. Ironisa à sa manière un certain chasseur de dragon d'acier installé dans son coin avec Lily.

Jubia l'ignora totalement, trop absorbée par son désir de partir loin, loin d'ici pour retrouver l'homme qui a disparu, l'homme qu'elle a rencontré, l'homme qu'elle a aimé et qu'elle aimera toujours. Et oui, à croire que Jubia aura toujours la mauvaise initiative de vouloir conquérir un homme dont elle ne peut gagner le cœur et que ça pouvait durer toute une vie... ou pas, qui sait.

Après ce petit élan de fantaisie de la part de la femme de la pluie, Makarov n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps pour choisir la tactique à adopter. Il était évident que le conseil ne les laisserait atteindre cet accès vers le monde parallèle ou se trouvait ses enfants, comme il les appelait. En plus de cela, il devait forcément y avoir des patrouilles nocturnes sur place et il était peu probable que les membres du conseil ou les soldats s'endorment en raison de l'importance des évènements, touts ces facteurs compliquaient méchamment la tâche. Cependant, même après 7 ans d'absence, Fairy Tail avait toujours plus d'un tour dans ses ailes et c'était l'occasion pour la guilde de laver le déshonneur durant les 7 dernières années. Ce fut donc avec fracas et hargne qu'il se releva sur le comptoir, un regard de lion et un visage ne trahissant en rien son plan de grande envergure :

- Nous en savons assez pour agir, alors inutile de perdre de teps en bavardage inutile : Mirajane, Lisanna, Jubia, Kana, vous allez partir à Salice pour aller dans cet autre monde. Fried, Levy, vous les accompagnerez et lorsque vous serez sur place, vous vous chargerez à vous deux de déjouer l'enchantement posté par les chevaliers runiques... !  
- Attendez Makarov ! Laissez-moi participer à l'opération ! Coupa vivement le mage de glace à la... ben nature quoi.  
- Désolé Léon mais je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête ! Nous avons déjà assez de problème comme ça, je refuse d'impliquer un membre d'une autre guilde dans cette affaire. Contredisait le 6ème maître de la guilde.

Jura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête face à cette dernière directive du maître. Cette affaire n'était pas de leur ressort et si leurs amis fées ne souhaitaient pas impliquer autrui dans leur opération de sauvetage, c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Mais Léon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et s'il tenait à sauver Grey... il avait une seconde idée en tête par rapport à une jolie mage d'eau pour qui le cœur battait sans relâche depuis sa rencontre un peu plus tôt. Avec grâce et fierté, Léon rétorqua en achevant par quelques murmures indiscrets :

- Dans ce cas j'irais sans votre consentement, Grey a beau être une tête de mule incontrôlable et un sacré crétin, je le considère comme un frère et je ne peux me résoudre à le voir disparaître une nouvelle fois, alors je vous accompagne... et je tiens à rester auprès de ma Jubia chérie.

Cette dernière se pétrifia de choc à l'entente de ce nom intime qu'il lui avait donné à la hâte. Elle se crut littéralement sur un champ de bataille amoureux entre Grey et Léon, entre l'homme pour qui son cœur semblait battre et celui dont le cœur battait pour elle. L'ex Phantom Lords n'était pas au bout de ses surprises... bonnes ou mauvaises.


End file.
